


The King

by LadyAntoinette



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Drinking, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Japanese Culture, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Character Death, Near Death Experiences, Power Imbalance, Threats of Violence, Top Oikawa Tooru, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 35,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAntoinette/pseuds/LadyAntoinette
Summary: Kageyama is the crown prince of Tokyo with dreams of one day being crowned King. He gets his dream soon enough what with the sudden death of both his mother and father and is left with no choice but to take the crown and find a King to rule by his side in order to please his citizen's who believe he will never live up to his father's expectations.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 81
Kudos: 193





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> The settup for this universe:
> 
> Tokyo, Japan, China and Hong Kong are all four separate lands right next to each other on one continent ruled respectively by Kageyama, Oizawa and Wakatoshi and Kuroo with Wakatoshi being the enemy.
> 
> There are cities in these lands represented by the name of the highschool in the show and ruled by the captain of the team who in this case is a Lord. 
> 
> Ex: Lord Kenma Kozume of Nekoma
> 
> P.S. The teams of each Lord are personal guards/knights and the Captain's their royal advisors. So Kageyamas team are his guards and Coach Ukai his royal advisor.

Kageyama winced as The Queen pulled his tunic tight, tight enough so that he struggled to breath. She ran her fingers through his hair and he knew then with her frailty and soft smile that she was dying.

"Why am I doing this?" He asked her and she responded quickly, the ingrained word's settling easily on her tongue. 

"To save Tokyo."

" _What_ " Kageyama hissed. "By throwing myself down to every man who wants me? It's disgusting."

"It's necessary" she corrected. "And you will see it through for your family and the generations to come. Though, you will not see it by throwing yourself at every willing man. Every man is not fit for the crown of Tokyo. Tokyo needs a strong King and-" 

" _I am_ a strong King."

"In my eyes Tobio but not in those of the people. I hate to say it but you built up quite a nasty reputation with the citizens and the court. They think you will never live up to what your father once was."

"I'll surpass him."

His mother smiled and nodded, thin strand's of her silky black hair falling down into her face. "I'm sure you will. In time."

Kageyama scowled deeply and slowly his fingers curled themselves into fists. He was angry at the world. Angry at his father for leaving him so soon. Angry at his mother for being a slave to tradition and angry at the citizens of his kingdom for not having faith in him. In change.   
  
"Why can't I just rule by myself?"

"My dear Tobio" his mother soothed. "You and I both know that what you say is not possible. You must do as I say and quickly find a suitable King and partner, for if you don't they will surely tear you apart."

At his silence she rubbed her hand along his cheek and said softly, "Believe me, this isn't what I wanted. This isnt what your father wanted much as you refuse to believe it. But no one expected him to leave us so soon. Listen to me, my son, I don't have long. I have maybe a week, two week's at best as this cancer is eating away at me as we speak. Find a strong King. Find someone who will love you and love Tokyo."

She opened the decorative box on the table and lifted his princes crown with both hands. It sparkled brilliantly with a thousand diamonds but still paled in comparison to the crown of the King. 

Smiling she placed it down upon his head where it rested, unmoving. 

"Soon you will have your true crown, the crown of the King, but you must find someone of which to share it. It's the only way."

Kageyama stared at himself in the mirror and thought for a split second that he must be dreaming.

His tunic and pants were made of the finest silk. His cape, a black as dark as night stretched out three feet behind him, pairing brilliantly with his pale skin. A golden clasp hung down from around his neck and a single layer of golden chains draped over his torso. 

Dark blue eyes burning with hunger stared back at him and he allowed himself a small smirk. No matter how much he complained, his mother was always right.

The Queen smiled and patted him gently. "I'll be waiting."

She turned and made her way to the door but before she could take her leave Kageyama called to her. 

"Okaasan, can you please send Hinata in? I need him to do something for me."

"Of course my dear" his mother replied. She turned. 

"Okaasan?"

"Yes dear?"

"Thank you."

The Queen smiled. "Anything for my Tobio-chan."

Kageyama turned back to the mirror and ran a calm hand down the front of his tunic. The door to his chamber's opened slightly and a high pitched voice called out. "Tobio you called for me?" 

Kageyama smirked and said playfully, "Yes dumbass, come in."

"No need to be rude, Tobio-kun!" 

Hinata was the only one in the entire kingdom besides his mother and father and occasionally his guards who could call him anything other than Prince Kageyama and not get burned at stake. 

The orange haired, golden eyed boy was like a brother to him. He was his foundation and his best friend and they'd practically grown up together. 

When Kageyama was born Omo, Ikkei Ukai had been sent on a mission by the King to find his son a personal guard. Ukai had ended up stumbling on Hinata and, finding him to be pure of heart and spirit choosen him, bringing him to the castle and training him in the ways of combat and martial arts, ao that he could protect Kageyama when need be no matter what. 

"Let me guess" the boy sighed. "You want me to loosen the tunic?"

"Please" Kageyama gasped. 

Hinata raised an hand's and set to work loosening the strings and Kageyama sighed and leaned back into him. The position was highly innapropriate, especially for one of such royal status but Kageyama didn't care. Sometimes he just liked being close to the other boy in a strictly platonic sort of way and Hinata never minded. 

"Why do you let her do this?" The boy murmured, retieing the last string. 

"Because she's the Queen" Kageyama replied. He smiled. "And my mother. And whatever she thinks is right must surely be true."

Hinata scoffed. "Whatever she thinks is right shouldn't hurt you."

Kageyama sighed and turned to fave the much shorter boy. Hinata was abnormally small, coming in at only a measly five foot three but that was the best thing about him. It allowed him to be quick and deadly and his opposite almost always underestimated him. 

"You're just saying that because you're my personal guard" Kageyama said lightly. 

Hinata rolled his eyes. "No I'm saying that because I'm your personal guard and because I actually care about you."

"Because you're my personal guard" Kageyama teased. 

Hinata grinned. "You really are the King they say you are Tobio-kun."

He backed away and opened the door wide. "After you."

// 

Kageyama was used to having eye's on him wherever he went. Had been, not ever since he was old enough to see but rather when he became old enough to correctly identify what exactly he was looking _at_.

Both his mother and father were beautiful people, his father leaning alot more to the hardened side of life, what with his permanent scowl and his drive to ensure that his son was the greatest. 

His mother told him when he was younger that even before he was born the people said he would come out an angel, and he had, in their eyes, at least before he became a spoiled brat. 

Many men throughout the Kingdom already had their eyes on him...waiting. Waiting for the day when he opened himself up for marriage and they could each have a go at him, because as long as both his parents were alive it'd never happen. 

Kageyama didnt think he was anything special and his father didn't either from the way he acted even though he mother assured him always that the man was just joking and that he was the most delectible thing in the Kingdom.

He stepped out and into the halls, eying the large expanse of priceless artwork and golden and white decor. Winding staircases and exquisite architecture that had held for generations and would continue to hold strong for many more to come. 

He walked with his head held high as his father had trained him and...as plain as he argued he was, every pair of eyes in his vicinity was on him in an instant. 

No voodoo or black magic or witchcraft was this. It was only the magnetism of a confident prince. 


	2. A New Reign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitions:
> 
> Okaasan- mother
> 
> Ten'no- heavily appointed or in this case, King
> 
> Shinto- one of Japan and Tokyos main religions

Kageyama moved rapidly down the hallway, his cape flowing out behind him. Hinata trailed a few feet behind him, his boots clicking loudly on the stone floor.

They were on their way to the Queen's chambers where she lay dying in her bed. The King had passed away only two weeks earlier and the entire Kingdom was still in mourning though it seemed like they would once again be in mourning far to soon.

Kageyama marched down the hallway and the guards blocking his mother's doorway quickly made way. He threw the doors open and rushed inside. 

All the most important dukes and duchesses as well as several high priests, holy men, doctor's and royal guards were gathered around his mother's bed. When they saw the prince they parted emmediately and Kageyama dropped to his knees right beside her head and took her hand in his own. 

"Okaasan" he whispered. "Okaasan, I've come to you."

Silence prevailed. His mother looked at him and whispered. "Come closer, my son."

Kageyama leaned in and the thin withered hand class tightly within his own strong one increased his grip.

"Promise me" she said. Small tears leaked from her eyes and cascaded down onto his hand. She coughed wretchedly and looked around the room with a fearful light in her eyes, her pale blue ones eventually coming to meet Kageyamas own dark blue ones. 

"Promise me you will not let Tokyo fall."

Kageyama nodded and his breath hitched in the back of his throat and tears fell from his eyes. 

"I promise-" he said. "I promise you I will not let Tokyo fall."

His mother smiled. "Good. My precious Tobio."

She coughed again and her smile dissapeared. She stared up at the ceiling. "This is the end. A new reign."

Another video cough rammed its way through her and her eyes widened fearfully, the hand clutching Kageyamas tightening emmensely. She took one last breath and her entire body went still.

Kageyama raised his head and wailed in grief in despair. His onlookers were silent in both sadness and shock. The great Kageyama Tobio had never cried in front of them, not even at the death of his father. 

The priests crossed themselves and all the people bowed their heads. The door to the bedroom opened and Lord Shinsuke Kita of Inarizaki swept into the room with his knights behind him. He unraveled the scroll in his hands and began to read aloud for all to hear. 

"Tobio Kageyama" he boomed. "Son of Enrai Kageyama and Minariya Itan Kageyama, at this moment I hereby declare you, by the power of Shinto, the newfound ruler of Tokyo!" 

Kageyama stood slowly and went to stand before him looking at him through teary eyes. 

"All hail Tobio Kageyama, the King!"

Every single person in the room fell down to one knee and a single chorus of "Long live Ten'no!" shook the room on its foundations. 

Kageyama swallowed and looked around the room, fresh tears falling from his eyes as a bell tolled in the distance to alert his Kingdom. He was the new sole ruler of Tokyo and he promised himself, standing there before his people that they would never see him cry ever again. 

//

That night he cried his heart out and his thoughts tore him apart in the dark. It seemed to him that in this moment no one loved him. 

What had he done? What had he done to deserve this shattering of his heart?

It must've been his attitude but hed changed. Not enough to call himself a great King or a noble son but enough that he was no longer a tyrant. Who was to blame for his actions? Was it his mother who'd babied and coddled him through his tantrums and catered to his every need or was it his father who'd bullied and pushed him off of his feet. Who'd told him that being soft wouldn't get him anywhere and that neither would being weak. 

Or was it himself?

Was he just born to be a tyrant. Was there something wrong with him when he was born that caused him to snap and snarl like an angry dog. It was exhausting, trying to figure it out and yet after all this time he still didn't know. All he had now was his tears and a golden title that no one thought he deserved.

He cried in the dark and he knew that up above his father was frowning. 

"Look at my son" he'd say. "Crying. Being _weak_. Not at all like I raised him."

Somehow Kageyama got up and made his way to the bathroom where he looked at himself through the light of the moon. At his limp hair and raw skin and watery eyes.

Ocean eye's. That's what his mother called them. She said that when he was born the God's had put the entire ocean in his eyes. 

"And the sky" she'd said smiling and pinching his cheeks which he hated but tolerated for her sake. "You know, just in case the ocean wasn't enough."

There was extra water nearby in one of the extra bins and he splashed his face with it, relishing it's coldness against his hot skin. He toweled off and then got back into bed, better, but still unable to sleep. A restless orphan.

"I don't deserve it" he said aloud. "I don't deserve the crown."

Truth be told he didn't. His brattiness and arrogance hadn't gone completely away. He didn't deserve to be King of the Land when he still put himself above all others. But the crown was his. It was his and even if he didn't deserve it, one way or another he'd have to prove that he did. 

It was the only way.


	3. The Throne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bear with me. When I first wrote this it was for another pairing and was of course heavily Americanized so please excuse me if you're getting alot of King of England type vibes. 
> 
> I wanted to make it alot closer to actual Japanese culture but as I'm just a simple American and know next to nothing about Japan or Japanese culture I realized that was gonna be alot harder than I thought, but anyways enjoy :)

Kageyama walked slowly down the red aisle covered in roses. His blue eyes scanned the faces of all the people looking back at him. 

There wasn't a crowd of people, but rather an endless sea. All of their faces reflected different emotions. Some happy, some sad, some over joyed. And many that betrayed absolutely nothing at all. As blank as the sky on a clear cloudless day.

He didn't look behind himself. He already knew what was there. Four royal guards, his five personal guards/ waiting men, Hinata, and the long train of his golden cape set in black and white stripes and class around his neck by a golden locket. 

His tunic and pants were gold, completely covered in diamonds and rubies. Silk, cream-colored fabric crawled all the way up his neck and down his arms, draped over four times with golden bangles and body chains. His dark hair lay flat atop his head. He was gorgeous, in a quiet way, his entire body shining from precious jewels and scented oils. So much so that many in his audience were compelled to fall to their knees, completely overwhelmed by his powerful prescence. 

Kageyama stepped up the stairs to the golden throne and sat back straight, arm's rigid, his entire body as tense as a piano string. To his left were rows upon rows of prestigious men, dukes and Knights in shining armor. To his right were just as many rows, if not more of priests and holy men, their black and red roses cascading down to the floor, faces solemn and stiff. 

The high priest stepped forward with the royal crown and placed it firmly upon his head. It was heavy, made completely out of solod gold and encrusted with diamonds and other precious jewels. But it was also haeavy for another reason, and that reason was deathly obvious. 

It gave the wearer the power to command all of Tokyo.

The priest stepped back and returned with a staff adorned with jewels which he placed in Kageyamas left hand. A small pedestle was placed next to his right hand and on it was the scripture of their religion bound in gold. 

Kageyama placed his right hand on it and the priest nodded and overlapped it with his own, bowing his head low. The rest of the temple bowed with him and he spoke in low, somber tones, his priestly robes and head covering glittering brilliantly in the light of the world afternoon sun. 

"Tobio Kageyama" he said. "As your right hand is placed upon the scripture do you accept your role as ruler of Tokyo?" 

"Yes."

"Do you vow to uphold the standards of this great land?"

"Yes."

"Do you vow that if in the position you might one day find yourself you will give your life, wholly and fully to the people of Tokyo?"

"Yes."

"And lastly do you give your allegiance to the land of Tokyo and the religion of whom proceeds it?"

"Yes" Kageyama said weakly. 

The priest placed one of his hands atop his crown and the other pressed firmly against Kageyamas which still lay flat against the scripture. "Then on this day forth, you shall hold the crown and scepter in the name of the people as its fair and just King and by the power invested in me I, Dionichi Oriwakaru lll hereby pronounce you the newfound ruler of Tokyo!" 

There was a loud boom as the entire congregation dropped to one knee. 

Tinarai Ikaiaishi, the most skilled Knight in then entire Kingdom, more commonly known as the "tiny giant" stepped forward and raised his sword, pointing it straight to the sky and dropping to one knee. 

"All hail Tobio Kageyama, the King!"

The church thing with the response of hundreds of individuals. "Long live Ten'no!" 

The congregation stood up again and Kageyama stood with them stepping down the stairs and once again finding himself on the rose covered carpet, followed by the royal guards, his personal guards, Hinata who was grinning happily and the long train of his flowing cape. 

The thought of his father and his wish for Kageyama to become greater than him flashed across his field of vision but he tucked it away for future resference. 

Now, at this moment...he was King.


	4. Suitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!!
> 
> P.S. A certain someone will be arriving soon :)

Kageyama walked through the long hallway with his chief advisor, Ikkei Ukai's grandson, Keishin Ukai, by his side.

The man was tall, blonde, and possessed the exact same fiery spirit as his grandfather which made him a very high status persona in the young Kings eye's.

Kageyama had known him for a while know having been exposed to him almost as long as he'd been to Hinata in order to establish trust and build their relationship. Ukai had been by his side through everything. His terrible two's and his snot nosed brat years and his rebellious teenage years( which of course the man would argue he was still in) all the way up until now.

He knew Kageyama's every thought by heart and was one of the only people in the entire kingdom who refused to put up with the boy's shit.

Currently, he was telling him, or at least trying to tell him all about what to expect from his potential husband's. What they would do, how they would talk to him, what body languages to look out for... "Are you even listening to me?"

The man hissed and Kageyama nodded and turned his eyes upwards to at least look the part of a listening man.

"Yes" Ukai continued after he was satisfied he had the younger mans attention. "Each and every one of them is different from the last, but be warned your Majesty. All of them are here for two things: You, and the throne."

He glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "And no harm intended but...mostly the throne."

Kageyama yawned and nodded. "Its okay. I understand."

Lord Ukai turned to him and there was light shine in his eyes. "I believe in you. You'll make a wonderful King no matter what your past presented" he said. "You are a great King. I can see it in the way you walk and the way you carry yourself, but I fear for you none the less. You are only eighteen years of age and sitting upon the royal throne. You're naive and innocent, much as you want to to deny it, and the men in that room will sense it and draw to it like moths to a flame."

They came to a standstill outside the rooms huge wooden doors and Kageyama turned to face him, noticing Hinata standing quietly a few feet away.

Lord Ukai's face was heavy and strained, the undeniable look of fear set upon it. He put his hand on Kageyamas shoulder and squeezed it.

"I beg of you" he said. "For your sake and for Tokyo's sake...be careful."

Kageyama nodded. He was eighteen, he wasn't a child anymore. He knew what to do and how to do it he just had to excecute. "I will" he said. "I promise you."

"Don't promise me" Lord Ukai said. "Promise Tokyo."

With that he let go of Kageyamas shoulder and walked back the way they'd come, leaving the young King alone in the giant corridor with Hinata who was once again at his side, golden eyes set upon him with that stupid excited light in them that never seemed to go away.

"I'll be there for you Tobio" he promised. "Not to close but close enough!"

Kageyama grumbled, trying and failing to act like the words didn't mean anything to him, "thanks".

Hinata signaled to the guards standing outside the doors and the doors swung slowly open. Somewhere above someone announced that the King had arrived and the room fell deathly silent as Kageyama stepped cautiously inside, his body twitching as he strained to catch even the first signs of trouble.

The doors swung closed behind him and Hinata and he looked around in awe. There were so many men he couldn't count them. He turned to Hinata and whispered, "They're all here to see me?"

Hinata grinned. "Yes" he whispered back. "You are the King aren't you?"

"Yeah but..." Up above the same voice that'd announced his arrival spoke up again. "Let's show the new King a good time, eh?" A hearty cheer went up that shook the room and all at once the party was raging again.

Hinata reached out and squeezed Kageyamas shoulder and whispered teasingly, "good luck King, I'll be watching".

He made himself scarce and now Kageyama was alone, well, not really, Hinata was still in the room with him and there were guards in every corner but emotionally speaking he was actually alone. There was no one here to tell him exactly what to do anymore.

He was free.

//

It wasn't hard to tell who the boldest men were as they were the ones who presented themselves first. With each one it was the same story, they stepped up, exchanged introductions, usually made some comments or another about how lovely Kageyamas appearance was, threw some sort cheesy pick up line in the air and then made way for the next man.And kageyama so far hadn't spotted a single one of them that wasn't twenty years his senior.

He was starting to loose hope, and fast. Why were all of the men so old?

Of course, the man who became King should have experience but they should also be around his age range right?

There was a small lull in the introductions and he took the time to suvey his decorative surroundings.

Multiple crystal chandeliers hung down from the ceiling washing everything underneath in a soft golden light. There were acrobats twisting across the floor and actors putting on plays. Various men and women circulated around the room, offering to sing or retrieve appetizers, some of them going so far as to even offer themselves. A medium sized band was playing a Japanese folk song and several couple's were dancing to it. There were several tables spread throughout showcasig various traditional foods including a table piled high with desserts and there was even a jester juggling pins.

Suddenly a figure looked over head of him and an unconventionally handsome man stooped down and held an arm out for his hand. Kageyama did so, albeit reluctantly and the man took it lightly and kissed it before bowing low to the ground.

"Richikoya Urigama" he said and his voice was silk. "Duke of Cheun."

Kageyamas face went red against his will and he fought to regain his composure. Maybe it was the man's viridian eye's, or maybe it was just his obsidian hair but there was something about him that was just, utterly _captivating_.

Kageyama couldn't place it.

Without asking the man took him by his right hand and led him out to center floor. The band started up another song and then suddenly Kageyama was moving, moving, dancing across the floor with this strange man who smiled at him from above.

They waltzed together across the floor and back, Kageyama uncharacteristically not worried at all about falling or screwing up in some other embarrassing way even though it was a well known fact that he had absolutely no idea how to dance. The man dipped him low to the ground and brought him back up, raising his hand to his lips and whispering into his skin, "Richikoya Urigama, Duke of Cheun."

All around them the other suitors were staring. Some in amazement but most in anger, perhaps jealous that they hadn't had the complete confidence to take the King out onto the floor and dance.

"Until next time" Richikoya said and bowed. He walked away and Kageyama was left staring after him with a dumb look on his face.

What. Was. That.

He was floored. Who was that? Who the hell was that? Oh yeah, how could he forget when the name and title had been recited to him twice...Richikoya Urigama, Duke of Cheun.

//

Kageyama tossed and turned in his bed that night, his thoughts attacking him as he attempted to find solice in sleep. 

Was he the King? Was the Duke of Cheun Tokyo's next ruler?

No, no Kageyama was just saying that because he was so damn flabbergasted that he had nothing else to say. Ok. So what he was gorgeous? So what he could dance and had a strikingly short way with words? What were his motives? At the end of the day what was he hoping to achieve? Was he more than a good dancer and a handsome face? 

Kageyama groaned. He was thinking way to hard on this for just now having met his future husband's and only half of them at that. Ukai had informed him that there were many more on the way and that most should arrive sometime throughout the next week so his search was far from over.

This was just the beginning.


	5. Him

* * *

Kageyama sat in his gathering hall, alongside all of his personal guards, all of which who were like Hinata, both his friend's and his brother's in arm's, and for the first time in over five day's he found himself able to produce a smile, although a small and strained one.

The past five day's had been Hell for him and his palace. Pure Hell and Kageyama had no idea that it was possible for him to transfer through so many different emotions in such a little amount of time. All of his palace attendies including the cooks, cleaners, decorators, stablemen, maids and others were run completely ragged as they fought everyday to keep things in order for all the palace guests. 

Everyday the routine for Kageyama was the same. Wake up, get dressed and bathed, eat breakfast, yell at Hinata for interrupting, attend a briefing with Lord Ukai, yell at Hinata for interrupting _again_ , go down for yet another visit to the dining hall and have yet another meeting with another hundred or so suitors, all of which he deemed to be a complete waste of his time. 

The men were nothing short of knives to the back. There were so many different types of them that Kageyama was getting a headache just thinking about them. There were quiet one's and loud one's. Men that talked his ear off and men that spent their moment praising his father, and even some "out of the question" men that did nothing the entire time but eye him creepily from afar, but those were not the worst. 

The worst one's were the bold one's. The one's who seemingly didn't have filters, even in the presence of the King of whom they were trying to marry.

One man had come up to him earlier on and blatantly told him to his face that he was nothing like his father and that he himself should take the crown from him and show him the way.

Another had come forwards not very long after and given him a ten minute speech about how beautiful he was, even going so far as to go into explicit detail about what exactly they'd do if they were to get married.

Again and again and again he went through the same men, and it seemed to him that all of them had the same shared braincell of which to think with.  
And all of them were over the age of thirty.   
  
If things kept up like this, without any changes and without any hope for any better he was surely going to loose his mind and Hinata, his hearing. 

Daichi sat down in the chair beside him gripping his knees. "You look dead" he announced, his tone thoughtful. "Really dead. Was it that bad?"

"It was worse than that" Kageyama groaned. "It was Hell."

"Hell?" Sugawara whispered. "Well that sounds terrible."

He was smiling. Somehow his fluffy light grey hair had gone darker in the two or three days since Kageyama had last seen him. The stress must've been getting to him too but he was always to cheerful to admit it. The only one too, besides Tsukishima. Even Hinata had his day's. 

"I couldn't be you" Nishinora said cooly. 

"Good" Tanaka replied. "Because you're not."

"You shut up Tanaka! I didn't know rocks could talk."

Kageyama sighed. He just wanted to lay down and close his eyes. All he wanted was a moment's rest and maybe, just maybe he'd get it...

The door burst open and Lord Ukai burst in looking like he'd just ran to China and back. He stood there for a moment, struggling to catch his breath before shaking his head once. He didn't apologize for his intrusion, but then again just like Hinata, he never did.  
  
"The King of Japan has arrived!"

Kageyama choked even though he wasn't eating anything. " _What_? The Ki-the King of Japan? _Arrived_? For _what_?" 

"I dont know" the blonde huffed. "All I know is that he's here and that he's waiting...for you."

Nishinora snorted drawing everyone's attention. "Who gave him first dibs?"

Hinata snickered under his breath until a sharp glare from the King shut him up.

Kageyama looked around at all his friends who stared back at him with the same lost expression. 

"Are you gonna go out and see him?" Daichi asked.

"Should I?"

"Of course you should!" Hinata exploded. "It's the King of Japan Kageyama! People would kill to see him, especially the girl's, I heard he's popular with them! And I heard he's just like his father and that he speaks five different languages and that all of his people call him the Great King because he rule's so well and that-"

"Hinata" Tsukishima sighed. "I think he gets it."

The orange haired boy closed his mouth and fell back with his arm's crossed. "Sorry". 

Kageyama stood, his face once again a solid mask of indifference. "I've already heard about him" he said. "My father talked about his father all the time."

"His father or him?" Daichi asked.

"His father."

The other man shrugged. "Then you don't really know much about him do you? Only his father."

Kagayama nodded. The man was right. His father talked about Japan's previous King nonstop but his son he rarely ever mentioned. The only thing he'd ever really said about him was his name, and Kageyama never forgot it because right after that he'd eyed him sternly and said "You should one day grow to out perform him but as far as I can see it with your attitude you'll never do it."

"His son" he said aloud. "Oikawa Toru."

He and his guards left the room together after quickly reining in their obvious surprise and of course they formed a square around him and escorted him out. Hinata remained in front to scout ahead for danger and Daichi in the back. 

The attendants and royals stared as they passed but one look from Kageyama made them turn away. The group passed through the castles open garden and a few empty corridors in order to get to the front and as soon as they entered Kageyama spotted him. 

He waved his hand once and they stopped. 

The guards surrounding the man immediately spotted the entrance of Tokyos King and soon parted to reveal the sheltered person inside. 

Turquoise and white. 

The man was clean and sharp, dark chocolate hair cut short and wavy but enough to run your fingers through. From what Kageyama could see, his eyes were an intense and startling shade of the exact same chocolate. They scanned the area in front as he stood there with one hand in the air and the other on his hip. High cheekbones and a lithe build underneath light, sunkissed skin. 

Kageyama hated to admit it, even to himself, but the man was quite obviously gorgeous, especially with all the people oggling him from the side. A man of clear high status and excellence that had somehow managed to become perfectly arranged. 

Behind him Tsukishima snorted. "Close your mouth, you'll catch fly's."

Kageyama glared. He cleared his throat and had to physically work to tear his gaze away from the other man's towering form.

"I haven't seen you this lovestruck since that American princess came to visit from over seas."

Kageyama swiveled around to face the laughing blonde, his face beet red as he fought hard to ignore the giggles coming from the rest of his friend's. "I am not 'love struck'" he hissed. 

"Yeah o-kay. Sure."

The sapphire eyed man turned around and once again let him eyes fall on the other man, the other King. He was currently in the middle of a conversation with several young women. One's highly interested in them by their liquid stances and concentrated gazes, how they moved their body's underneath their dresses....

...one's that King Oikawa entirely ignored, his eyes trained upon Kageyama, gaze so heated that the younger man could feel it burning him from all the way across the room. 

He moved, slowly. He didn't know why but suddenly he felt...strange and he knew in his heart that the cause of it was directly in front of him. 

But then...the Great King of Japan opened his mouth to speak, and while Kageyama found his voice to be quite polished it was also the type of voice that sounded like he was constantly talking through his teeth. It made the young King want to punch him square in the jaw, if only to get him to close his mouth again.

Kageyamas father talked day and night about Oikawas father, Chitaru, and the well known fact that they hated each other's guts with a passion. 

Considering their father's past's it was shocking to Kageyama that Oikawa had even dared to show up. I mean, did he have no regard for rivalry? 

"Why are you here?"

"Why am I here?" The man said teasingly. He narrowed his eyes and leaned forward a little as though to exaggerate his already lengthy height. "I don't know Tobio-chan, why don't _you_ tell me why I'm here."

Tsukishima stepped forward with anger in his eyes and the inflection in his voice said it all. 

" _What did you just call him_?"

For a moment, Kageyama was to stunned to even open his mouth and speak. Had this man just called him by his first name? His first name which was in reservations for only his parents and his closest friend's, the former of which were dead, and then, to add insult to injury added chan to the end, as in little or cute?

Kageyama found himself stuttering through his reply and hated himself for it, but the other man's first words had completely unraveled him and now he stood on tatters.

"Y-your father and my father w-were the holder's of one of the most well know rivalry's to have ever existed."

"Rivalry? Rivalry for what? My father's dead and so is yours. There is no rivalry anymore." Oikawa pulled his fingers together in a fist and smiled a shit eating grin and Kageyama frowned. He was stupid gorgeous. Even his teeth were perfect.

So this was Chitaru Oikawas son.

"There is only the need for one powerful kingdom" the man continued "One that is under one powerful rule. Mine."

A dark haired man with a scowl on his face pushed forward from within Oikawas heavy arsenal of guards and slapped the smug looking King on the back of the head before bowing.

Oikawa yelped. "What was that for!" 

The dark haired man completely ignored him. "My name is Hajime Iwaizumi and I am the King's personal guard. Please excuse him, Your Majesty, for his absolute lack of respect."

" _My_ lack of respect?" Oikawa said gasping. He put his hand against his chest in mock offence. "I'm only speaking the truth."

"What truth?" 

Kageyama seethed where he stood, his eyes shriveled up into those thin slits that he was so famous for and so tight did he have them squinted that the blue was barely even visible against the white.

"This is _my_ Kingdom. And it's under _my_ rule. And it'll stay that way until _I_ say so. I don't care what you have to say or what your father said. He wasn't stronger than mine."

Oikawa pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and tsked. "Oh poor Tobio-chan don't you get it? I'm already stronger than you, and when we're married and I take your kingdom, I'll be even stronger."

The people around them gasped.

"The Great King!"

"H-he didn't."

"He mocks the King!"

"Hang him!" 

Hinatas jaw dropped all the way to the floor and he gasped like a fish out of water.

Oikawa didn't even look at him. He held Kageyamas gaze with a fierce burning intensity and payed their angry onlookers no more attention than he would the livestock down the south end of the river. 

"Don't look so sad Tobio-chan I don't plan on getting rid of you. Your mind is useless but I must admit that your face would look perfectly fitting next to mine."

Kageyama snapped. 

"Quit calling me by my first name!" 

He glared at the other man and curled his fingers into fists. "My name is King Kageyama. _King_. And just like you don't plan on getting rid of _me_ I don't plan on marrying _you_. You might as well just turn around and go home because Hell will freeze over before I take your hand in marriage."

He turned away quickly, before the other man could respond and hurried off with his guards struggling to keep up behind him. He was so livid he was sure he could kill someone just by looking at them, so he didn't. 

Who the hell did that asshole think he was? What gave him the right to think that everything should be under his rule and that Kageyama was weaker than him. It made the younger man's blood boil something fierce. He wanted to punch something, anything, but specifically that leering assholes face. 


	6. Height

The first thing Kageyama did when he got back to his chamber's was put his fist to the very first thing he saw which just so happened to be a wall. Then he turned around, growled heavily out of frustration and punched it again. 

"Kageyama" Hinata's voice found him. The young guard was standing by the door with his head tilted and his hands behind his back. "You shouldn't do that" he said. "You could hurt yourself."

Kageyama sent a strong glare his direction but the bubbly orange haired man didn't flinch for once, instead crossing his arm's and giving him an, "I'm very dissapointed in you" look. 

Kageyama rolled his eyes. Since when did _Hinata_ ever get dissapointed in _him_. 

The boy dissapeared outside and when he came back he was dragging the other's along with him who looked like they'd rather be literally anywhere else. Well...there went Kageyamas "restored" reputation. 

Lord Ukai stepped forward out of the throng and opened his mouth but Kageyama stopped him before his words could escape. 

"No."

"Just hear me out."

" _No_."

The blonde stared at him and Kageyama stared back. The silent staring contest went on and the tension just grew stronger and stronger. He could tell exactly what the other man was thinking by his eyes and it made him want to join his parents where they rested underground. 

"Absolutely not" he hissed.

"Why not?"

"Marriage?" Kageyama asked heatedly. He pointed fiercely towards the door. "To him? I'd rather die."

Hinata jumped up into his face and he swatted him away. "Kageyama don't say thing's like that!"

Ukai raised a brow and Kageyama hatef how smug he looked. "You have any better options you're thinking about right now?" 

The rest of the men were silent, eyes darting back and forth between the two like pinballs. This wasn't anything new to them. Lord Ukai was Kageyamas royal advisor but it was extremely rare that the former prince actually listened to him, and that's where the arguments came in. 

Kageyama looked away in order to gather his thoughts. Did he have any better options? He thought about all the horrible men that he'd been forced to meet over the past five day's and all the horrible things they'd said to him. But then he thought about the Duke of Cheun and his bright green eyes. His luxurious black hair and his charming smile. The way he'd swung him around on the dance floor like it was nothing. 

"The Dude of Cheun" he announced suddenly and Daichi blanched.

"Really? That guy?"

"Don't you have like...hundreds of other options?"

Kageyama folded his arm's acrosd his chest. "What's wrong with him?"

Ukai rolled his eyes. "Whether you know it or not, the Duke of Cheun is a womanizer."

"And _he's_ not?"

"Plus he's already married."

" _What_?"

The other man plopped down in the nearest chair and folded one of his legs over the other as if preparing for a long conversation. Long conversation my ass, Kageyama thought to himself. I'll die before I marry him. "He's already married" Ukai said. "Back where he's from its commonplace to have multiple wives at once."

Multiple wives? What the hell. Kageyamas eyes closed. Then that was a no. It didn't matter how polished you were or how handsome your face was. He was never going to put himself in a position where he could quite possibly be second, especially not when his father had told him explicitly to always be first. Well...except for when it came to Oikawa. Then he was weak.

"Any other options?" 

When Kageyama didn't respond Koshi lifted his shoulders and shrugged. "Well I mean, Oikawa-san is the Great King of Japan."

Tshukishima frowned. "More like the Great King of one braincell."

"Tshuki!" Hinata gasped.

"What? He is."

"I couldn't care less if he was the Great King of the rest of the world" Kageyama said hotly. "I'm not marrying him." His emotions got the best of him and he found his fists clenching sporadically yet again. "He thinks he's better? He thinks he can call me whatever he wants? I'll show him."

"He has a tendency to be reckless just like his father. But then again, your father was the same and so are you."

"How old is he?"

Asahi's lips were drawn across in a thin line as he popped the question and Kageyama realized that he didn't know how old the other man was (not that he cared). But he couldn't have been that much older than Kageyama anyways. 

"Twenty-one" Ukai answered. 

The men's faces were laced with suprise. Kageyama focused his attention on the rays of light coming in through his windows and tried really hard not to care. He was...young? Of course he was but...wow. Even the Duke of Cheun was ten year's his senior but Oikawa was right within his reach. The only one within his reach out of a grand total of over six hundred men. 

Kageyama growled and pushed the thought out of his head. What did he care, he wasn't marrying him. 

"I'm not marrying anybody" he said quietly. 

"Hate to break it to you but that's not an option. The Queen and the King told me the situation before they passed and...well...it's not exactly a secret to the rest of the Kingdom. You have to find a partner, there's no other choice."

"I'll rule by myself."

This time it was Daichi who spoke up, his eyes understanding and yet his voice firm. "The people won't allow it and you know it. If that happens Tokyo will fall."

"Then so be it."

Silence. 

"Your mother made you promise" Ukai said simply. "I was there. I heard it. We all heard it. She made you promise that you wouldn't let Tokyo fall, and Tokyo's future might not mean anyhing to you but it meant something to her."

The silence that came after felt like an eternity and then finally, Kageyama released the breath he'd been holding in order to sigh,

"Is he really my only option?"

"He's not your only option but he's your best. Please. Please at least just get to know him. I know it seems bad but he's honestly not as bad as he looks."

_"And when we're married and I take your kingdom, I'll be even stronger."_

The man's earlier word's flashed into his line of sight. He clenched his teeth but didn't say anything. 

"Don't rush yourself there's still time to think" Ukai assured him. "There's no need to make a rash decision, but we do have to prepare. There's a meeting tomorrow to discuss the rising tensions between us and China."

Kageyama rubbed his temples. He'd completely forgotten about that, but now he knew. 

China was one of the other three lands bordering Tokyo, the other two being Japan and Hong Kong, the former of which was led by Oikawa.

China's King was a deadly serious man by the name of Yunakashi Ushijima and he'd been at odds with all the lands for about as far back as Kageyama could remember. And yet for some reason, he seemed to have it out for Tokyo and now that Kageyama was the new King and hadn't yet earned the trust of his people, thing's weren't looking to good. 

"Who all will be at the meeting?"

"Us and the council."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"For once we agree with each other because I don't either."

//

Outside, the sun was shining brilliantly. To Kageyama it was an immense shame that most of it couldn't be seen from within the castle.

He looked over and saw that their was a small group of children playing by the fountain. They squealed and laughed as they ran underneath the water and Kageyama had a sudden childlike urge to join them. 

He sighed and tugged on the tight neck of his tunic. Ukai had told him to go for a walk to cool off some steam and to clear his head and Kageyama had argued with him before being harshly shut down and ordered out. 

It really said something about a man's character when he could yell at the man who's simple say so could get him beheaded. 

Up above the songbirds flew in slow circles around the yard. The air was fresh and chrisp and the flower's were blooming where they'd crumpled during the cold season. 

So this was peace.

He made his way outside of the castle walls and started down the short walkway that led to the lake. He was alone, but only just barely, having told both his guards and Hinata to stay behind. He hated having them follow him wherever he went like he was some kind of damsel in distress. 

The sound of shouting and laughter drew his attention and he crested the hill to find yet another group of children playing. Volleyball was what it seemed like. There was a small net set up and a group of four on each side only there was an extra player and two of them looked like grown men and...

" _What_?"

Up ahead the cloud's opened up to let the sun through. Kageyama drew closer and was able to see that the first man was Iwaizumi, Oikawa's personal guard and the second man...the King himself. 

Kageyama froze. Oikawa? Oikawa toru, Great King of Japan? What was _he_ doing out here playing volleyball with children? He didn't strike the younger King as being the type.

He hadn't seen the man since their first disastrous meeting only a couple of hours ago, having not even bothered to see where in the castle he was staying. Kageyama pictured the man by himself somewhere with his nose in the air as he snapped his fingers for his attendants to bring him another drink. Or maybe Kageyama was just picturing himself. 

Oikawa was standing there on the other side of the net with one hand on his hip and his other hand on Iwaizumis shoulder. One of the kid's sent the ball over the net. It barely made it over which Oikawa apparently found hilarious as he bent over at the knee and laughed his heart out. 

His laughter was airy and high pitched and...gorgeous, much like the rest of him. 

Kageyama frowned. "What's he laughing at?" He muttured. "I doubt he could do any better."

Oh but if only he knew how wrong he actually was. 

Oikawa picked up the ball. The kid's scrambled to get prepared for what was apparently gonna be a set. Iwaizumi stepped back and sat down in the grass to watch and the other man made some sort of funny remark which caused him to laugh. 

Oikawa held the ball out with one hand. He brought it back before spinning it once inbetween his hands and then tossing it up. Taking two calculating step's forward he took off from the ground and Kageyamas jaw dropped.

His back arched, his hand outstetched. The light of the sun caught him mid-air and held him in it's glow, lighting his hair and his clothes on fire as he brought his arm forward and slammed the ball down on the other side of the net. It was so fast it hit the ground before he did. 

The kid's didn't stand a chance.

There was a long moment of silence and then the kids squealed and cheered. They crowded around Oikawa and even from his relatively large distance Kageyama could hear them begging to be taught. 

Oikawa returned his hand to his hip and looked up and Kageyama's breath caught as their eyes met. 

The Great King smiled. 

Kageyama turned around so fast he was sure he got whiplash, his face a layer of solid pink. He hurried back the way he'd come, all the way back down the stone path and through the courtyard where Hinata and Ukai met him looking confused. 

Ukai raised a brow and asked him, "what happened to you?"

"N-nothing" he stammered. "It's nothing. I'm going inside."

"You sure?" the man asked, there's still alot of daylight left and-"

He turned around and blinked stupidly at the space ahead of him and frowned. Kageyama was already gone.


	7. Rising Tensions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys I'm so excited for this!!!! The is really helping me stay focused b/c this quarantine sucks balls :(

* * *

"You need to declare war."

Kageyama shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. He needed a cut, and bad, as it was starting to fall in front of his eyes. He'd take care of it later. 

"I don't want to declare war."

There was an emmediate angry response to his statement, the men gathered around the table shaking their head's and cursing, only quieting down when Kageyama sent a glare in their direction. 

What the hell did they have to be angry about? Half of them didn't do anything noteworthy anyways. 

He was sitting at the head of the table facing the ten members of his royal council and Ukai who sat on the edge with his arm's folded. Hinata and the rest of his men were seated at another table about five feet away, watching silently as the conversation went down before them. 

Up above, you could see the overcast sky though the high window's. The bleak and hazardous greyness told a tale of rain and it would surely come sometime later on he was sure.

At the moment they were discussing whether or not Kageyama should wage war with China seeing as the other country was going great lengths to do just that. 

Why exactly the other country had it out for them so bad Kageyama didn't know but he figured it must've had something to do with his father. He'd had word's with Chitaru for his entire reign and yet the former King of Japan had never attempted to make the threat of war. 

Kageyama was smart. Many even went so far as to call him a genius. But here in the face of interkingdom relations and war threats he was severely out of his element. Not only had he had no interest in learning but he'd also never been present in the room when his father had discussed matter's such as war and the man had never talked to him about it either so, to put it quite simply...he was lost.

He turned and eyed Hinata wearily where he sat with his eyes wide open and his hands in his lap. "Hinata, what should I do?" 

Before the orange haired man could even open his mouth to answer Sir Tauro jumped up out of his seat like there was a fire underneath it. His face was red and irritated but Kageyama couldn't care less. He was yet another loud mouth who didn't do anything besides complain. 

"You can't ask him" the man seethed. "He's just a personal guard! He's not on the council!"

Kageyama turned and his eyes burned into the other man's soul. "Are you telling your King what he can and cannot do?" He asked evenly.

There was complete silence throughout the room. Sir Tauro's mouth fell open and all the color drained from his face. He sat down abruptly. "N-no my Lord" he stammered. "P-please forgive me my Lord I was only pointing out the fact that Hinata is not on the council."

"Point taken. Hinata, what's your opinion?"

Hinata sighed and looked around the room, his eyes connecting with each of the solemn faces. "I don't think you should wage war" he stated simply.

There was an uproar. Kageyama raised his hand and the men quieted down though some of the bolder one's still mumbled under their breaths. 

In all honesty, Kageyema wanted to hear why not seeing as he was in agreement. Hinata was always down played as being not to bright but as sure as Kageyama was alive and breathing the other smaller man had been by his side since the beginning of it all and even though he wasn't the brightest apple in the barrel he still had a lot of sense to him.

"And why is that?"

Hinata sighed again for what had to be the twentieth time that hour alone. "You're eighteen and sitting on the royal throne having just received the position only two weeks ago, there's a rebellion threatening to rise from people who don't think you'll ever live up to your father, you have over five hundred suitors spread throughout the Kingdom all waiting for your decision, China's threatening to wage war and even if we did want to wage war we don't have a capable army."

He fell back in his chair and Kageyama layed his hands out flat on the table.

"Its settled then. I'm not waging war."

Before the gathered men could contradict him again he held his hand out again in another call for silence. "I'm not waging war" he repeated. "But we will get prepared."

He looked to a short stout man with faded black hair. "Sir Jenai" he said. 

The man perked up. "Yes my Lord?"

"I want you to round send out letters to all the suitors and tell them I'm close to making my decision."

Jenai nodded once. "Yes my Lord."

Kageyama turned to Sir Tadashi and Sir Kinshehura next. "Sir Tadashi and Sir Kinshehura, I want you both to go and locate Lord Ukai and start preparing an army."

They stood together and bowed low to the ground. "We'll get to it immediately Your Majesty."

Kageyama faced Sir Yurai next. While the two of them didn't always see eye to eye he knew that the man was extremely reliable and a valuable asset to his kingdom. He challenged Kageyama on almost everything he did but he was strong and unbreakable and Kageyama understood that they were more similar than meets the eye. 

"Sir Yurai?"

The tall, muscular man brought his head up to look. His eyes were dark, intimidating. 

"I want you to partner up with Hinata and put an end to the so called "rebellions" going on. Go through the Kingdom and search. Find out who they are and do as you must. Clear?"

The man tilted his head from side to side effectively cracking his neck. He grinned sinisterly. "With pleasure My Lord."

Kageyama eyed Hinata who nodded in agreement. The other's, specifically Daichi, would cover his position while he was gone. 

He turned back. "The rest of you I want to go and find out more information on China. Help the others where you can."

He stood and ran a hand down his front. "Now if you all will excuse me there's somewhere I have to be."

//

Kageyama hurried as he ran back to his chamber's and changed clothes. Once back in his black training uniform and shoes he grabbed a bag with his towel and water bottle and hurried off to the south side of the castle. He was already late. 

He was on his way to the outdoor royal court, a relatively new set of three, eighteen by nine volleyball courts just recently constructed by his father for Kageyama's eighteenth birthday. 

Kageyama lived for the sport. 

From what he knew, ever since he'd been old enough to walk he'd had a volleyball in his hands. His father had made sure of it having a much blossomed love for the sport himself. He taught his son everything he knew and Kageyama thrived like a flower under the sun, having earned a reputation for being a formiddable setter...and also one for being the acclaimed "King of the Court".

Upon first hearing it many thought that it was a term of endearment created by his friend's but it was far from it. It was actually a nickname used against him for how he used to be.

Being as formiddable an opponent as he was he'd gained an extreme sense of superiority that'd followed him all the way to his teenage year's. He'd played only for himself and not for others, hitting and sending the ball's in the way he best saw fit without regard for what they felt.

He'd stretched his opinions and his rule over everyone, including his own teammates which had ruined him in the court and helped deepen the citizens keen dislike for him out of it. He'd continued to play though, regardless and with the help of Hinata and his friend's who played with him he'd learned to overcome most but not all of his own personal sleights and downfalls. 

He was still the King, yes, but he was somewhat of a leader now instead of a dictator. 

The court came into sight and Kageyama noted with some irritation that everyone had beat him there and were currently in the middle of warming up. There were guards posted up in paira around the perimeter, faces solemn as their eyes tracked him with careful precision. 

There were three other men on the court to make a grand total of four, the other three being some of the most well known player's in the Kingdom including Atsumu Miya, Sakusa Kiyoomi and Korai Hushiumi, respectively. 

"Look who finally decided to show up" Atsumu drawled. 

His pushed his hair up and eyed Kageyama from where he stood across the net. It was a running joke between him and the others that the former prince was always the last one to show up no matter what.

"I got caught in a meeting" the man growled. "A stupid one at that."

"Heavy is the crown rested upon the head of the King."

Kageyama threw his bag at Atsumu's head and the blonde ducked it chuckling. Sakusa's head turned as he layed over for the stretch, his curly hair falling into his face, obscuring it completely along with the help of his mask. 

Even if Kageyama thought back really hard he couldn't really remember a time where he hadn't seen the man wearing it. He wore it when he ate and even when he slept because he was a hygiene freak that hated germs and crowd's. The young King was sure the man had almost passed out during his coronation. 

The sky was dark overhead. They wouldn't have long before the rain came now. It was only a matter of time. 

"I heard the King of Japan is here" Sakusa said slowly. "Here for your proposition of a partner. Is it true?"

Kageyama flinched but nodded anyways. "Yes, it's true. He showed up yesterday."

"What's he like?"

"Horrible."

"Aww, somebody sound's upset."

"Ugh, don't say it like that."

"I heard about that guy" Korai said lazily. "The Great King they call him. I heard he's a monster on the court."

His easiness when talking about him shocked the young King who looked away. Monster's were things you were supposed to be afraid of but by the way Korai said it he might as well have been reading law article's from the library.

In all Kageyama's life he'd never seen a serve quite like Oikawa's. He could calculate a serve from outter space if he had to but his were nothing in comparison. Atsumu's maintained the same precision but lacked the power behind the strike. 

Sakusa's eyes glowed through his hair and Kageyama was sure that underneath his mask he was smirking. "You must be flattered" he said. "The Great King is offering his hand in marriage."

Kageyama bristled underneath his shirt. "Not even close."

Korai finished and stood. 

He was short, being only just slightly taller than Hinata but Kageyama had been training the orange haired boy on his quicks and his jumps lately based off of what he saw so it wouldn't be long before he could jump even higher. 

Hinata looked up to Korai clearly. He wanted nothing more than to reach that immense height and, as annoying and brash as he sometimes was, Kageyama would help him get there even if it took his patience and all of his sleep.

Korais eye's burned into Kageyama across the short expanse. Kageyama remembered how it'd felt when he'd first met him and how it'd felt like meeting Hinata all over again only without less fanfare and zero arguments. He'd watched the man soar, higher than anyone else he'd ever seen before, but with little amazement. He'd already seen Hinata do it a thousand times before. There was the same fire in Korai, just a different color. White hair instead of orange and purple eye's instead of gold. 

"Me and you against them?"

Kageyama nodded. 

They finished up their stretches and Kageyama practiced setting up the ball to himself. After a minute or two Korai appeared beside him and he threw him a couple of practice sets relishing the sharp TWACK as the ball smashed down on the opposite side of the net.

"A little higher" Korai motioned with his hands and Kageyama nodded. "Sure."

He adjusted to the man on the fly and the result was a fast spike down center Court. Korai inclined his head and they pulled back to begin the set. 

Atsumu started with the ball. His face was calm but it later the serenity that usually came with a serve. 

Thunder rumbled in the distance. Atsumu jumped and suddenly the ball was behind Kageyama for a point. He glanced at Korai but the other man was just as frozen. Sakusa's snorted. "If only he served tosses we could see, huh."

Kageyama retrieved the ball and rolled it under the net. His face was calm but his heart was pounding. It exhilarated him. He saw the ball fly past him at an impossible speed and it made him want to grow stronger, faster. Made him want to be better, more powerful. A King on the court. 

The next serve Atsumu went to low and hit net. He grumbled about it while eyeing his twitching fingers and Sakusa told him to quit whining.

Kageyama spun the ball in his hands. 

This was his moment.

More thunder rumbled in the distance, closer now and with it came lightening. His legs tensed as the wind blew upon them but his stance was as solid as ever. 

This was his moment. 

He raised the ball and let it fly. His leg's carried him forwards across the ground and up high into the air and he as his body made the proper arch and his hand came forward to starting the ball he felt that for some reason he was going significantly higher than he normally did. 

The ball rocketed across the net and Sakusa fell back in order to recieve it. Atsumu picked up the slack and carried it to the net where the dark haired man striked it center court. 

Korai was there in a flash. He shot the ball off his forearms and it left for the net. Kageyama switched on his feet. He rose up as though to set and Korai jumped for the followthrough grinning slightly when Kageyama dumped it unceremoniously over the net to earn them the next point. 

" _Perfect_."

Atsumu cursed. "Shit."

Kageyama sent his next serve across and the other two worked together to send it back. Sakusa got the spike and   
sent it over but Kageyama tripped and lost it. 

" _Damnit_!"

Atsumu smirked. He lifted off the ground and with the timing of his serve it seemed to Kageyama that he cracked the sky. 

For the next half hour they served and striked back and forth across the net in an intense game of fire and ice. The heat was intense. The nature surrounding them seemed to respond to their skewed emotional states. The wind howled. It was a close game, one that seemed to stretch across eternity and back but still, eventually, Kageyama and Korai lost. 

"Next time" the man said nodding and Kageyama nodded back in agreement, sweat rolling down his neck and face.

"Next time."

They cooled off and then headed back inside. Kageyama walked them to the front to drop them off and the instant Atsumu's finger touched the door the sky cracked and rain poured from the heaven's. 

"Just our luck" Sakusa sighed but Atsumu just smirked. 

"The Gods are mad that the Kings lost his game."


	8. Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, is it hot in here or is it just me? ;)

Three day's. 

It'd been three whole day's since he'd last seen the Great King of Japan and for some reason it was driving him up the fucking wall even though he was the one going out of his way to avoid him. Where was he? Where the hell was that bastard and his stupid smile and why the hell did Kageyama care so damn much?

He figured all he needed was to clear his head. Just like his mother had said this isn't what anyone had wanted. His father had died but then his mother had gone right after like the flame out of a candle. At least if she was there he would have had someone to back him. She might not have ruled but she would have been his foundation until he was sure enough to take the steps for himself. 

The people would have believed her. Every word. She was beautiful and intelligent and although Enrai had fought to keep her protected within the shadows she'd gone out and about anyways as if he wasn't even there. 

She'd seen the Kingdom for what it was. She'd walked the streets and danced with the children and sent lanterns up in the dark. She'd dressed Kageyama up to perfection everytime he had somewhere important to go and even the time's when he didn't. 

"No Tobio you can't just walk around in a t-shirt" she'd said smiling. "You are the crown Prince of Tokyo, the most beautiful boy in all the Kingdom. You must dress accordingly."

"But mooommm."

"No but's Tobio, the Kingdom must see you for who you are."

"Who am I?"

She'd run her hands over his flat hair and kissed the crown of his head and he could feel the love transferring from her body to his.

"Tokyo's future King."

//

Kageyama stood and Hinata followed him when he exited the room. 

"Kageyama-Kun, why won't you tell me what's wrong with you? If there's something wrong all you have to do is say so and-"

"There's nothing wrong with me you dumbass!" 

"See" he said pointedly. "You're upset."

"I'm not upset!"

"Well you're acting like it."

Kageyama's fingers twitched against his pants and he tugged on the fabric. His nerves were through the roof. Hinata's pestering, although heartfelt and sincere was not helping him relax even in the slightest. If anything it was just fueling him to be even more on edge. This wasn't a simple volleyball game that you could lose and walk away from with high hopes for the next. This was the fate of Tokyo and it was in his hands and if he lost it it was all his fault.

"I don't know what to do" he said abruptly.

He stopped and gritted his teeth. "I don't know what to do."

He sighed deeply. He made his way up the stairs and to the library. There were a few texts written by some of the former King's of Tokyo and books on war that he wanted to study. It was the least he could do with what little freetime he had.

He spotted Iwaizumi standing a little ways away near one of the windows looking out. When the tall man spotted him he smiled and waved and Kageyama froze before nodding once. 

His blue eye's darted back and forth in every direction and yet Oikawa was nowhere in sight. I should turn around he thought. This was a bad idea.

"Your Majesty" the man said bowing. "Hinata."

Hinata bowed. "Iwaizumi."

The dark haired man crossed the space in-between them and held his hand out. Kageyama offered his own and the man bowed again. He was a little more than slightly unnerved by the fact that this was Oikawa's personal guard he was talking to and yet the man he was supposed to be guarding was nowhere to be found, but then again it wasn't like Hinata was always by his side either. 

"Forgive me" Iwaizumi said cheerfully. "If we got off on the wrong foot. If I could take us back in time and re-do our first meeting rest assured I would. My sincerest apologies."

He had such a sunny disposition it made Kageyama wonder how he put up with the other but then he realized it was probably the same story as he and Hinata, together since the beginning. He nodded. "It definitely wasn't the worst I've had so I'm sure we're fine. My apologies as well."

He let his eyes wander one last time before tilting his head down to Hinata. 

"I need to find a few books in the library. It shouldn't take long."

"Okay" Hinata said moving "but I should check inside just in case to make sure that-" 

"It's clear." Iwaizumi nodded. "Don't worry I searched it earlier. It's been empty ever since."

"Thank you."

Inside the large room all was quiet. The space seemed a bit smaller now that Kageyama was actually inside. It'd been a while since he'd been in. He'd never really been a huge fan of libraries growing up. They creeped him out in a way he couldn't really find the words to explain.

Ironic. 

The air was fresh but also ripe with the smell of stale dust and old weathered pages. Colored glass windows shown rainbow light down onto the rich burgundy floor. Everywhere you looked was stacked all the way to the top with rows upon rows of ancient texts and manuscripts and religious text's of both new and old. 

Staircases led up the walls and to the separate levels and wooden ladder's decorated the lower shelves. Plush chairs and tables lined the ground floor and there were several settled on the upper levels as well to provide comfortable lounging. There were also columns stationed ten feet apart to provide even smaller sections. 

Kageyama didn't remember it ever being this welcoming. Maybe it was just because he was a kid back then and he despised learning anything he didn't know because like most young hotheaded children he thought he knew everything already. 

His mother used to make him come in all the time and practice his studies which he hated but had done anyways not wanting to make her upset or feel the vehement rath of his father. Enrai had scolded and punished him plenty of times for doing such as that. 

"You'll never learn anything if you don't study" he'd said. "A King is nothing without the knowledge of his Kingdom. Remember that, and you'll go far. Forget it, and you'll take your entire Kingdom down to the ground. 

Kageyema went up to the second level and hummed to himself as he strolled casually along. There was a table a little bit ahead of him and on it was an open book. 

Strange.

Kageyama squinted. Someone had been here earlier then? Iwaizumi? Eh, who knew? His castle was filled to bursting with the newcomer's of different Kingdoms. It could have been any of them or maybe even one of his staff. 

Something moved behind him and Kageyama spun around with arm's up, ready to take any intruder head on. Being the prince he'd been trained both in the ways of martial arts and jujitsu so he wasn't helpless. His eyes were wide although he would deny that there was any terror in them. 

The intuder eyed the book laying out on the table beside him which he swiftly closed without much fanfare and slid back onto the shelf before Kageyama had the time to see which one it was. 

"O-Oikawa" Kageyama studdered. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm catching up on my reading" the man said. 

He stepped out of the shadows and into the light and Kageyama took the brief moment to take note of his appearance. He was dressed casually in a shirt and light tunic, the tunic covered by a fitted brown cardigan that he had rolled up to his elbows. And he...he had on...

He was wearing glasses. Reading glasses from the looks of it. Funny because he'd never striked Kageyama as the type of man who couldn't see. He took them off and set them down on the table, his lashes falling over as he blinked and allowed his eyes to connect with Kageyama's. 

"I don't know about you-" he said. He flexed his slender fingers against the edge of the table in a vice like grip and for some reason Kageyama found it to be utturely captivating, especially the way his forearm flexed under the movement. "-but I don't particularly like being ignored."

The tone of his voice sent shivers up the younger man's spine. 

Ok so apparently he'd gone and done one of the main things the other man wasn't particularly crazy about. And? So what? What did he care? Oikawa didn't mean anything to him, he was just the King of the land neighboring him. _One_ of the _three_ lands neighboring him, so....so what?

For a moment Kageyama debated between denying his accusation and just going along with the truth. Ultimately, he decided to go with the later. Clearly Oikawa was smarter than he'd originally thought, enough so that he'd picked up on the fact that he was being ignored. If Kageyama was going to find some sort of way to get through this it definitely wouldn't be lying to him. 

"You might not like being ignored" Kageyama retorted frowning. "But I don't like being disrespected either."

Oikawa took a step forward but stopped when Kageyama responded with the opposite. 

"You're every bit the tyrant King your people say you are" he said and Kageyama bristled. "I don't understand how I was being disrespectful. Maybe it's just me being me but from what I can see I don't think you're used to letting someone else be in control."

Red flushed along the young King's face. He allowed his lips to pull into an even deeper frown and angled his head down where his eyes were no longer visible through the curtain of black. 

"What's this got to do with control? You said you were gonna take my Kingdom."

"Of course I'm going to take your kingdom, that's how a marriage work's. But not only am I going take yours, you're also going to take mine."

Kageyama froze. Wait... _what_?

"What?"

Oikawa leaned back onto the table. He switched from one leg to the other and Kageyama couldn't help but drop his eyes and give him his attention. Everytime he moved it was like watching a ballerina on pointe. He was so calm and fluid and graceful...and...wait...

What the hell was he even talking about?

"When we first met you didn't even give me a chance to explain myself. The very first thing you asked me was why I was there and then you went on to bring up a feud between my father and your's that has absolutely nothing to do with me-"

"I-I-"

"-and yet you storm away and say that I'm the one who's in the wrong."

"You couldn't even greet me by my proper title."

"Remind me what the point of that is again? When we're married I'll call you by your real name anyways. Might as well get used to it."

"We aren't getting married" Kageyama hissed. "How many times do I have to tell you that?" 

"You're so sure of yourself that it actually pisses me off." The words came out as a growl but Oikawa's face betrayed no corresponding emotion. "Luckily for me though I'm an expert at getting what I want."

He met Kageyama's eye and the young King looked down and away, face once again flushing over with pink.

What was that supposed to mean? 

Kageyema was unable to hold his gaze. Unable to maintain his composure and the other man wasn't even doing anything to warrant losing it. 

How could the other man be so full of himself that everytime he spoke he sounded one hundred percent sure of what he was saying? He'd come all the way from Japan and instead of just introducing himself like a normal person had broken protocol by calling the King out of his name and then proclaimed himself his future husband. 

Was he mad?

"What are your people doing back in Japan while you're here in Tokyo?"

"What they're supposed to be doing I imagine. When you run your kingdom properly you can go away for week's at a time and thing's will continue to run smoothly. Something you obviously haven't discovered yet."

Kageyama's face was grave. Week's at a time? How loyal were his people that he could be gone for week's at a time and there be no uproar whatsoever?

"In case you didn't notice both of my parents just died!" 

"That's why I said discovered. My sincerest condolences by the way on the loss of your parents. I didn't get to say it when we first met did I?"

He sighed. 

Crossing the threshold quickly he backed the younger man up against the massive wall of book's. Kageyama's fingers pressed back against them to try and steady himself. 

Those slender fingers were on him in less than a heartbeat and when they quickly found themselves curled around his waist he couldn't help the small gasp that escaped from between his lips. His face felt hot and his pants felt tight, tighter than they should have felt at this hour or at any other hour for that matter. 

Oikawa's chocolate eye's serveyed him from above and for the longest time he just held him there like that, with his hand wrapped around his waist and didn't say anything. 

After a while though he did move, calloused fingers sliding up Kageyama's neck and lifting his chin up so that they were eye level. 

"Say it."

Kageyama stuttered. His body was on fire. Nobody had ever made him feel this way. Ever. Nobody had ever dared to touch him like this, in such close proximity, with such intimacy. His legs were weak but not weak enough that he couldn't move them, arm's weak but not enough that he couldn't find the strength to push the other man away...

....but he didn't. 

The rays of sun from the window's lay in deep colorful patches. Square flower's on the burgundy flooring.

" _Say it._ "

"Say what?"

"Say my name tobio-chan, what else? You're going to say it later of course but by then it'll be different. I want to hear you say it now."

He'd heard him say it earlier when he'd suprised him from behind. He'd heard him say it then loud and clear so what exactly was the difference now?

Kageyama gasped. The slender fingers tightened further around his waist but still not nearly enough to hurt him. Oikawa's free hand encased the entirety of his neck and his head turned. He leaned in slowly, experimentally, eye's searching, closing the gap, making the space between them even hotter. Kageyama grabbed his arm for no reason other than to tether himself to reality. Oikawa's head was so close now that he could feel the man's hair prickling his skin, could smell the cologne coming off him that was like a heated mixture of sugar and vanilla. 

Vanilla. Cookie's. Just like the special kind his mother used to make for him on his birthday because she only made them for such special occasions. 

Oikawa's lip's touched the clear expanse of skin on his neck and Kageyama turned so red he rivaled the sun. 

"Ah- _ah_ -O-Oika-"

"Say it."

"O- _Oikawa_ -"

"Perfect."

There was the sound of movement down below and Oikawa glanced over the balcony once before smirking and letting him go. He reached behind him and picked a random book off of the shelf, flipping it open and making his way back over to the table.

The glasses went back onto his face. 

"Kageyama? Kageyama? _Kageyama-kun!_ "

Hinata's voice reached him from below, all high pitched and naisally like that of a child. Soon he'd located him and was standing there with Iwaizumi by his side. 

When he saw Oikawa he bowed low and called him his proper title. Kageyama's eyes went to Iwaizumi. When the man met his eyes he smiled and nodded and Kageyama realized he'd never told him Oikawa was in the room. That would have been the first thing he mentioned before he went in right? Right?

_"It's clear. Don't worry I searched it earlier. It's been empty ever since."_

He'd searched it. He'd searched it for Oikawa and once he was inside stood on the outside to guard it. Still. Why didn't he tell him that Oikawa was in there?

Hinata was loud mouthing again, eye's animated and fierce as he held a one sided conversation with the other man. Even without a crown on his head Oikawa looked like he did have one on just based off of the way he held his head. The book he'd pulled lay open before him and amazingly, even though Kageyama hadn't gotten that good of a look at it, he was certain that it was the exact same one that had been on the table when Kageyama had entered earlier. 

"Did you find the book's you were looking for?" Iwaizumi asked. 

He shook his head. "No-um I didn't. I-uh-I got a little distracted."

"With all these book's, it's definitely possible."

It was.


	9. Rumor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited for this!! I've got the next four or five chapters already planned out so they should be coming quickly! Make sure to keep commenting, I love hearing your feedback!

It was unlike Kageyama to be nervous. That feeling didn't suit him at all. But there was something entirely unnerving about going out in front of a hundred thousand people, over half of which that had no faith in you whatsoever. 

"You seem nervous" Ukai said voicing his insecurity aloud. "Cheer up, the speech isn't until tomorrow."

"I'm not nervous" Kageyama countered. "I just don't want to go."

The other man looked smug. He folded his arms across his chest and leaned back against the table. "That sounds a lot like quitters talk to me."

"It's not quitters talk!" 

"Alright you two settle down." Daichi strolled in with Koushi at his side. It was amazing how in control of their group he was, especially since he was very near the same age as them and significantly younger than Ukai. They took a seat at the table together and Koushi poked at Hinata, giggling as the shorter man swatted at him in his sleep.

"The other's are on their way" Daichi announced. "They should be here any minute." 

Ukai growled. "They'd better. I'm not holding the meeting for them again like last time."

"Asahi should set them straight."

"Wasn't Asahi outside horsing around with them yesterday?" Koushi asked. 

Daichi sighed and in that moment looked like an extremely dissapointed father. "Yes...unfortunately."

The other men were already seated at the main table talking amongst themselves. For once Kageyama was anxious to get the meeting going and not because he wanted to just get it over with but also because he wanted to hear how their assignments were coming along even though it had only been a day. 

For the past day and a half his brain had been infested with the weight of his occupations. The meetings everyday, the letters he sent out to the neighboring cities and their diplomats, the akward run-ins with his suitors who pressed themselves even more firmly upon him, spurred on by his statement that he was close to making his ultimate decision. 

The Great King, Oikawa, was there as well but he tried hard to bury those thoughts deep underneath the other's. He still didn't know what had transpired between them in the library and he hadn't discussed it with anybody, not even Ukai. How one minute they were arguing about who was in the wrong and the next minute his back was pressed up against a wall of book's and Oikawa's lip's were against his neck. 

The thought made him shudder and against his will...he remembered. Light in the windows, Oikawa's entrance from within the shadows, slender fingers curled around the edge of the table and then around the small of his waist. The smell of sugary cologne and aging paper ripe against his nose, Oikawa's voice in his ear, not a question but rather a demand. A humorous " _say it_ " that left him shivering even when an answer was not required. 

It was a well known fact to all by now that the King of Japan was present and that he was staying within the castle.   
From what Kageyama was hearing the people seemed to be taking this fact in stride and somewhat as a good thing as there was only one reason he could possibly be there although Kageyama couldn't quite reason with their excitement.

It was fascinating to them probably as Oikawa's father and his father had never been on good terms and now, as Kageyama continued his search for a husband there was the proposal that after all these decade's of strife and tension they could possibly finally come together as one Kingdom. 

The door burst open and the rest of the group strolled in looking sheepish, unable to meet anyone's eye's as they crossed the short expanse and took their places at the table. 

When all was finally quiet Kageyama took a deep breath to relax himself. It'd do no good to look anxious at this moment. He had to look like he knew what he was doing even if he didn't. 

"Your reports?"

Sir Tadashi went first speaking for himself and for Sir Kinshehura who was currently absent. "The Preparations for the army have begun" he said. "Kinshehura is down with Ukai senior now. We are gathering all previous members and volunteers first. If it turns out that you need more we will extend the search to the cities farther out."

"I may also add that Ukai senior has sent me back with his doubts and uncertainties. He says that although the operation is going smoothly it will still take time to form a proper new army so do not expect a miracle."

Kageyama nodded. He'd figured that much himself. Enrai had never been big for worrying about an army seeing as he had many allies elsewhere. China had never presentented themselves as they were doing now and his rivalry with Chitaru held more bark than bite. Plus, he'd never cared for having one anyways. The Royal Guard, he felt, was enough. 

"Good. Send him my respects and tell him that we will be meeting soon to further discuss the matter."

"And one last thing" Tadashi said looking to Lord Urai where he sat with his legs crossed and his eye's wide open. "He requests a meeting with his grandson."

Ukai's eye's lifted and then fully closed. "I'll get it done."

Next was Sir Yurai who'd been assigned to Rebellion control with Hinata. 

"The operation is underway although even I myself must admit that it is proving difficult. There are no open threats on your life but it seems that the insecurities against your reign are coming from many instead of a select few."

He rubbed his head and the small amount of hair he hadn't cut off flattened underneath his hand. "Also...it has come to our attention that there may be a plot..within the castle instead of without."

Kageyama's blood went cold. There were murmurs and exclamations around the room all of which he ignored. 

Inside the castle? 

He'd known of course that there were many on the outside who opposed his rule but none on the inside. Who was there that would pray for his downfall? Who was there that he had wronged in such an irreparable way that there was no turning them back?

No one. No one that he knew of. 

It was bad enough to have to worry about controlling the outside and now he had to worry about the in. How could he walk around, and walk outside and fall asleep knowing that there was someone within who was after him. His internal pain already tore him apart but now there was internal fear.

"Are you sure?" Ukai asked. 

"The signs are there as sure as I'm breathing I can assure you."

Kageyama squared his shoulders and nodded under the weight of his thoughts. "Then I trust you to follow them and bring them to an end."

"Of course."

"This is preposterous!" Sir Tauro's loud over the top exclamation pulled there attention and they looked to him to see if he'd continue. 

"Absolutely ludacris! It's not a secret that there are hints of rebellion outside as the people are oblivious to what happens within, but to make the claim that it is happening in here?! Why you might as well make the claim that it's one of us. Such fabled madness. You will tear us apart from the inside."

"Maybe it is one of us."

Kagayama's breath caught in the back of his throat like a rock did in a narrow chasm. Yurais grey eye's were serious, his expression one of complete unwavering courage. His voice said everything they already knew and that was that he was telling the truth.

"I hope you know that no one is above investigation. I take my job seriously. I am loyal only to the crown. This _fabled madness_ you speak of has led to the downfall of many King's around the world. King's with an entire Kingdom full of faith. King's with decade's worth of experience. In case you haven't noticed the faith of this Kingdom is wanting and the experience of our King" he looked to Kageyama who nodded for him to continue "Is not nearly where it should be. This fabled madness is within our walls and unless you want China to swoop in and take over I suggest you take it seriously. _I_ _plan to_."

Tauro's face was red. His dark hair seemed to up and shrivel as he fought to keep his mouth under control. It was already bad enough that he often found himself challenging the King on trivial matter's but Yurai was something else. He was the almighty sword of which no one could pull out of the rock and as he'd mentioned-loyal only to the crown. 

"Jenai."

Kageyema moved on without another glance. He didn't have time to pander to him. 

"The message has been delivered my Lord. We set about the day before yesterday directly after the meeting."

"Good."

Well that's one thing he didn't have to worry about. If the suitors didn't get restless that is. Especially knowing that the Great King of Japan was there. He'd heard rumors floating that many of them were angry. They didn't think it was fair that they had to go up against a King. 

Who could blame them?

"Is there anything else that you all would like discuss?"

He raised his hand to officially end the meeting but then that's when Sir Shinro squared his shoulders and leaned closer to the table. 

"Your suitors" he stated. "The Great King of Japan is among them, yes?"

Kageyama's fingers dug into the table. No matter what he did he just couldn't seem to escape the thought of him. _Him_. Someone always had to bring him up. The Great King. 

"Yes, _he_ is."

Shinro eyeballed the other men surrounding him at the table before continuing on with what he had to say and it wasn't shocking to Kageyema per say but rather jarring that he'd publicly announce it. 

"Forgive me, my Lord if I seem to overstep but with the weight of this great land partially on my shoulders I must speak. The King of Japan is a great one, young, and yet backed by all of his people without question. Since the reign of your father and his there has been strife and tension but now that both of them are deceased and neither of you is obligated to continue the rivalry there is room for the formation of an alliance between the countries. This of which we could all benefit."

"I am aware."

"It is not my place to inform you on who you should marry, _I_ am aware, but the facts of the matter are layed out before us. If you were to marry him the alliance would not only silence your opposers but it would also give us a significant edge against anyone who decides to attack, including China."

"How are we so sure that China wants to attack?" 

"My Lord forgive for speaking so out of turn" Yurai said wiping his hand across the front of his chest "but the signs are all over the place. During your coronation there were representative present from Japan and Hong Kong but none from China as though they refuse to acknowledge your rule."

Sir Yamaguchi fist striked the table, his wrinkled fave twisting up in barely restrained anger "And what of Hong Kong?"

"From what we know" Sir Kendo replied "Hong Kong has no alliance with any of the bordering country's. They are neutral and have remained that way for a long time although at this time their King is Tetsurō Kuroo and I have a feeling that since he is relatively knew, he could possibly be persuaded."

"Why are we looking for alliances?" Ukai said loudly. His voice sounded sharp and irritated, it was obvious this wasnt going as he'd planned it, not like it ever did. "This sounds a lot like war talk and in case none of you are aware we are not prepared for a war. At _all_."

Kendos green eyes blazed. He'd never seen things eye to eye with Ukai or his grandfather which Kageyama knew from Lord Ukai's constant outbursts. "Yes, but if it just so happens that they do declare war we need to be prepared just in case."

"Who's to say they won't side with China."

"Impossible!"

"Definitely possible. Not out of the question."

"In the end it isn't up to us anyways so let's quit arguing about it" Ukai said growling. "It's up to the King."

Kageyama closed his eyes for a moment to replace his vision with a clean image and then re-opened them. 

"I am new to this" he stated. "I wasn't present when my father handled matters such as these and I really didn't even know they existed. I hear what each of you are saying and I am taking all accounts into consideration. I am aware that the King of Japan is one of my best options right now but I am not prepared to just up and marry him and I won't."

The room was quiet. The surprise on most of the faces surrounding him he took with a grain salt. They expected him to be selfish, that was obvious. He didn't have time for that now. He may not be the perfect specimin but he definitely wasn't the spoiled brat he used to be.

"Hong Kong is an option I will explore in the hopes that there is some way to get them on our side. China is a looming threat. I am aware of this also. But it seems to me that it's not the people of China who are after me but rather their King. I will discuss this further with each of you one on one in due time but for now I have an address tomorrow I have to get prepared for. Dismissed."

//

Afterwards Kageyama sat in his chamber's with Hinata by his side. 

The orange haired man was acting fidgety, twisting his hair around and around on his finger and pulling his bottom lip between his teeth and he knew that there was something heavy on his mind.

"What's your problem?" He asked. "Why are you acting like that?"

Hinata slapped his hand on the back of his own neck and rubbed it sheepishly. "Nothing. Its nothing."

"Hinata."

"Kageyama-kun quit looking at me like that it's nothing!"

" _Hinata_."

"Ok ok, I'll tell you! Just quit glaring at me." Kageyama softed his expression only for it to tighten back up again moments later when the shorter man announced softly, "I think Hong Kong might form an alliance with us soon."

"What? _Why_?"

"Because of Kenma."

Kenma? Kageyama thought back as far as he could remember, reaching into the drawers of his mind and searching for that one illusive name. He remembered suddenly, tightening his hand around he memory and tugging it without letting go. 

Kenma Kosume of Nekoma. He was a Lord. Small and yet quiet with small features including medium brown hair that sprouted a third of the way down to blonde. He remembered seeing him at his coronation and seeing Hinata talk to him as Hinata had mentioned many times before that they were very close friends. 

"Kenma Kosume" he stated aloud. "What about him? He's from here. What ties does he have to Hong Kong?"

"The King" Hinata said sheepishly. "I spoke to him recently, at the coronation, you remember don't you? He told me he and his people were getting prepared to make the journey to Hong Kong."

"Why?"

"Because it is believed that King Kuroo is going to marry him."

" _What_?"

Kageyama reached over and grabbed Hinata by the front of his shirt, yanking him bodily over the small expanse so that they were face to face. "If you're lying to me I swear to-"

"I'm not lying!" The man exclaimed. "I'm not lying I swear. I'm not the only one who knows. The rumors been going around for a while and I thought they were just jokes, but now that Kenma told me himself I don't think it's a rumor anymore."

Kageyama slowly released him and he scurried out of his reach. 

Kenma marrying Kuroo? Now that he mentioned it he did remember there being times where the shorter man had come to Kingdom events and then left abruptly, claiming there was somewhere he had to be. Had he been going to Hong Kong? He opened his mouth to yell at Hinata for not having told him sooner but then realized that he'd probably made the right call. 

Now there were rumors of a spy within the castle. One who could have been sitting in that room and overheard whatever was said wihin. The situation with Kenma wasn't technically confirmed yet so if the information somehow landed in the wrong hands it could be a devastating blow. 

But still...even if Kenma were to marry Kuroo how would that lead to an alliance? 

He furrowed his brows and then dug his fingernails into the side of his chair as the thought hit him. It all made sense now, maybe Hinata wasn't so dumb after all. Kenma was from Tokyo, specifically Nekoma. Not only was it his home but his family stayed there and it was their territory. If he married Kuroo then that would give him influence over the Kings decisions, specifically whether or not to lift his alliances. 

And if China or someone else were to attack Tokyo Kuroo would no doubt be forced to do something to help since Kenma had ties there, meaning that he'd....

"Align himself with Tokyo!"

He and Hinata said it at the same time and he looked up scowling.

"What?" The other man said tilting his head. "You were talking out loud. I was just following along."

"Why were you listening to me!"

"Why'd you say I'm not so dumb after all!"

"I said you might not be!"

After a long moment of silence Kagayama stood, pacing, shaking his head back and forth as he replayed the scenario over and over within his mind. It was smart thinking, yes, but for now it wasn't a sure thing that Kenma was marrying him and could just be what it was said to be...a rumor.

Until it was confirmed he'd have no choice but to put the idea of an alliance aside. 


	10. Departure

Kageyama started his day off early with his personal stylist, a tall, dark haired girl with smoldering grey eyes and glasses named Kiyoko Shimizu.

Everytime Kageyama had somewhere important to go, Kiyoko was the one who dressed him for the occasion, and she never failed to make him look like anything less than the King he was. She was also very special as she'd been assigned to him by his mother right before her death, who'd made the explicit statement that there was no one better in the entire Kingdom and that she was the only one who could trully take her place. 

She was quiet and really didn't talk much which didn't bother Kageyama in the slightest because in reality he didn't talk much either. The only times she really said anything was either when she was speaking to Kageyama or when she was warding off the guy's, specifically Nishinora and Tanaka who seemed, like alot of other men in the Kingdom, to have fallen in love with her. 

"For this occasion I believe it's best for you to wear the traditional colors" she said softly. 

She was right. She was always right. As the King it was his duty tk represent the people, even when he wasnt in their presence but especially when he was, this including wearing the traditional colors. 

On his bed, there were several different garments of both orange and black settled one over top the other. Moving gracefully she picked them up one by one and show cased them, asking Kageyama whether or not he liked them. That seemed to be the only real difference between her and his mother. Unlike Minariya, Kiyoko actually asked him his opinion. 

Soon they were left with a few select garments. Kiyoko looked through them for a moment and then picked the one she thought was best. 

Black fitted pants, black socks, a silk black tunic with orange thread embellishments and and gold thread on the collar. 

"This one" she said. 

She turned away while he dressed. He moved quickly and yet carefully and in a matter of minutes was done. When he announced he was finished she moved carefully and quietly, lifting a large mahogany box with gold handles. 

She set it down on the bed and when she opened it lifted out his crown, a different one than the one he'd worn at his coronation. This one less flashy and more simple, lighter on the eye. As far as he knew he had multiple crowns, each for a different occasion, meant to serve a different purpose and they were each kept locked in the royal vault. 

It was common, he knew, for King's to take it upon themselves to wear their crowns wherever they went no matter what but he didn't see the point. That was to much hastle and to much weight on the head. If you had to wear your crown every second of every hour to prove to your court that you were the King then you weren't really the King, at least, that's how he saw it in his eyes. 

The long haired girl gave a small self satisfied smile and placed the crown down upon his head. 

"Done."

Kageyema looked over himself in the mirror. The regality of his appearance somewhat shocked him but he got over it quickly. He dressed the same almost everyday the only difference now was that he had a crown on. 

"Actually there is one more thing..."

Kiyoko squinted slightly. Her delicately fingers drew once across her face, across the small mole near her lips and then she walked over to his wide open closet and returned with a black cape, checkered orange and white along the sides. 

She draped it over his shoulders and secured the clasp around his neck before nodding once and bowing. 

Kageyema bowed back and she blushed a little looking more than a little suprised and Kageyama wondered momentarily if she too remembered his past. No. She hadn't been around then. She was probably just flustered that the King was lowering himself to her. 

A knock came at the door and he nodded to Kiyoko who answered it. 

His group of Knight's/friend's strolled in, with Hinata in the lead and the younger orange haired man gasped when he saw him. 

"Kageyama!" He exclaimed. "Kagayama-kun did you pick that? It looks amazing!" 

He moved the cape and spun underneath it and Kageyama slapped him, turning to hide the red sprouting on his cheeks. "No I didn't pick it. Kiyoko did. W-what does it matter?"

Tanaka waltz forward straight past the others and bowed low right in front of the tall girl who stood there emotionlessly and tapped her glasses straight. 

"Kiyoko" the man said deeply. "It is my absolute honor to be in your presence once again. If you should ever be in need of anything all you have to do is send for me and I'll be right there."

He jerked backwards suddenly as Daichi took hold of his armor and yanked him away. 

"Excuse him" the man said by ways of apology. "He gets distracted easily."

Kiyoko bowed, colored slightly and then went on about her job, picking up the extra garments layed out on the bed and reorganizing the closet. 

Tanaka followed her with his eyes, looking away only briefly to address Koushi who stood there shaking his head. 

"Think I've got a chance?"

"If you believe hard enough, then yes."

"That's not a good enough answer."

"Well that's the best I can do."

Daichi's hand materialized on Kageyama's shoulder and he pulled him close. "You alright?" He asked. "You seem a little..."

Lost in translation? Yeah, he did. He couldn't help it. This was all so surreal. It didn't feel like it was actually happening. It felt like a dream that he would surely wake up from, crying, gripping the sheets.

"What if they don't accept me?" He asked frowning. "You know, as their King."

Daichi frowned. "They've got the choice to do that" he said. "But they'd be going against the crown and therefore Tokyo. If anything you shouldn't let it get you down. Once the people get an idea in their head it's really hard to get it out. But it'll come out eventually, I'm sure."

The hand on his shoulder tightened and when it did it felt as though his strength transferred between them and the young King suddenly felt a little better about his situation.

"We've got your back. I promise. And we may be a little crazy" the man added. He smiled and winked. "But we believe in you."

" _They_ believe in you" a voice said. Tsukishima came up behind them looking smug. His golden eyes sparkled humorously behind his glasses and Yamaguchi pushed him. "Tsuki!"

"What? He's the King. You know, the one before the crown. He always will be."

Kageyama bristled even though he knew the golden-eyed man was just attempting to push his buttons like he always did.

Hinata flew in from out of nowhere and poked his finger into the blondes chest. The difference in their height was so great it was almost hilarious but the shorter boy planted his feet and stood his ground, fuming as though the boy had personally attacked him instead of Kageyema.

"Quit being so mean! Kageyama-kuns changed now. He's different."

"If you say so."

Asahi appeared from the side. He looked confused, probably had no idea what was going on. He finished wrapping his hair up where it sat in a low bun and then folded his arm's perpendicular across his chest.

"Are you guy's fighting again?"

"No" Hinata said furiously. "Tsukishima's just jealous that Kageyama-Kuns the King."

"Jealous?" Tsukishima said smirking. 

"Yeah, jealous."

"I don't need you to stick up for me!" Kageyama growled. 

Hinata fumed, his frown turning even deeper as he walked up to Kageyama and poked _him_ in the chest. "Quit complaining! I'm your personal guard, it's my job to stick up for you! Especially since you don't stick up for yourself."

" _I do stick up for myself you idiot_!"

"Alright settle down, that's enough. We've got to get moving, the people are already starting to gather and we don't want to be late."

Hinata stuck his tongue out at Kageyama and the taller man did it back. Ugh, they were so childish it hurt when he thought about it for more than a few seconds. They gathered out together in the hallway and once the formation was set, made their way down the elaborate hallways and staircases to get to the main foyer. 

"Is that him?" 

Asahi's question drew the young King's gaze and he noticed across the foyer there was another group of Knight's, ones he'd seen before and...and...good grief...

The minute Oikawa's eye's landed on him it was over. The tall brunette stepped forward and his men parted for him, Iwaizumi too, who cracked a small smile as he eyed the incoming King.

Oikawa's own cape fluttured across the floor behind him, a particularly stunning combination of turquoise and white. It hung around his shoulders and fit there around the contours of his neck like he'd been born wearing it. He had his own golden crown upon his head and this was the first time Kageyama had seen him wear it because, suprisingly, he hadn't been any of the times they'd met before and he looked...he looked...

...exactly like the Great King everyone said he was.

Kageyama scowled. His own men seemed to part without him asking. Much like Oikawa's men they backed away slowly as not to draw too much attention allowing the two ample space to meet up in the middle, Daichi and Iwaizumi meeting a little farther off to the side to discuss something in private.

There were others present in the room beside's them including various Knight's, priest's and Lord's all of which eyed the pair periodically from where they stood. 

Kageyama turned to move past him but Oikawa stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Tobio-chan" the man whispered. "Where are you going?"

"To my speech" Kageyama hissed, yanking his arm out of the man's grip and rubbed it where his fingers had pressed down a little to hard. "Where else would I be going?"

Oikawa's tone sounded just as condescending as it always did, maybe even more so. "To your speech? _Perfect_."

At the man's one worded expression he looked up, suprised. Why wasn't he upset? Shouldn't he be upset? What was so perfect?

"Of course, you do know that I'm going too" Oikawa announced. 

"Y-youre what?" 

"You didn't think I'd miss out on your speech, did you?"

He laughed, that quiet, sadistic like giggle of his and moved his right hand to his hip, his eyes putting off an even darker shade as he traced the frame of the irritated man standing before him. "Plus, the people have to get a glimpse of their future King, right?"

Kageyama opened his mouth, gritted his teeth and then opened it again. "How many times do I have to tell you, you're not-"

"Are you done bothering him yet?" Iwaizumi interrupted speaking to his King. "He does have a speech to get to, you know."

"Yes I know that!" Oikawa said fuming. "We were clearly just having a conversation before you rudely interrupted."

Just then, Lord Hushiumi strolled in with a few of his guards at his side. He was the one in charge of royal security. The one who hired and placed the guards and made sure that the King was never lacking any. His job was probably the second or third most serious in the entire Kingdom so Kageyama trusted him to always make the right decision. 

"My Lord" he said bowing. "My apologies for the interruption but I must be the one to inform you. We've decided that you and King Oikawa will be riding together to the ceremony.

"What?" 

"Really?" Oikawa said smiling and Kageyama wanted nothing more than to punch him square in the jaw. "That sounds like a a great idea."

"Why?"

Hushiumi cleared his throat. Even being the man he was he was not beyond the effects of Kageyama's inherited intimidation. It still struck him like it did everyone else and there was no escaping from it. 

"My Lord, forgive me if this is an inconvenience but there are just too many people to safely carry the both of you in separate chariots. Your security and his along with me and my men will be more than enough to safely escort you both in the same chariot."

What? Ok, then why couldn't they just make Oikawa stay at the castle? He didn't have any authority on the matter and he wasn't going to talk to the people. Why was he needed? 

"I don't think thats-"

"Tobio-kun, why don't you just quit arguing and do it?"

Oikawa sing songed the words but then he turned chocolate eye's upon him and they burned into his skin like heated rocks. He flushed, looking down and out at the floor instead of meeting his gaze. It was much to intense, even for him.

"Settled then?" Hushiumi said and Kageyama had to stop himself from reaching over, taking him by the collar and lifting him off his feet. 

"Fine, we'll do it" he snapped. "But make it quick, I don't have all day."

"Yes my Lord."

The man exited swiftly and Oikawa leaned in close to him once he was gone, the smell of vanilla permeating the air around him. "That wasn't so bad now was it?" 

"As soon as this is over with-" 

"As soon as it's over with, _what_? C'mon, you can tell me. Or...you could tell me on the way there or maybe, maybe when we get back we could go upstairs, to the library, remember, and I could tell you-"

He shut up when Iwaizumi smacked him upside the head and Kageyama was so relieved he could have kissed the man full on the lips. His face was on fire, body burning with the memories of Oikawa's hand's on his hips, gripping him, holding him in place, slender fingers wrapping around his neck, forcing him to lift his chin up, exposing his skin and leaving it open to being marked.

Imagine imagine...imagine if they'd continued. Imagine if Iwaizumi and Hinata had carried their conversation, waited a little longer. Imagine if Oikawa had grown bolder with time, if he'd held him there against the rows of book's and slid his hand into his pants to take hold of him and pull-pull-

Stop. Stop. _STOP_.

"Kageyama"

Imagine didn't even sound like a proper word anymore. It sounded like something that didn't exist. Something he'd conjured up in his head using his imagination. 

"Kageyama-kun"

Hinata's voice snapped him back to reality and he looked around noticing that Oikawa was gone, that he was already walking through the door and outside to the waiting chariot. 

"Kageyama-kun c'mon let's go. It's time."

He followed Hinata in somewhat of a dazed stupor and the other's formed the usual defences around him, their expressions unreadable as they glanced at him and then at eachother. Why had he been thinking about that. That. Why had he let his mind escape that far and for so long? Was he going insane? There was something wrong with him for sure, he'd have his physicians check him out when he returned. 

The sun was bright in the sky, a perfect day for what had to be done and he found himself breathing in ths fresh air to clear his head and relax himself. Now was not the time to go crazy and lose his head. He had one speech to give. One. And this one speech had to be enough to convince the entire Kingdom that he was a changed man.

He didn't have time to worry about Oikawa and his stupid teasing now. He'd worry about that when he returned later, and hopefully if he played his cards right, he'd be able to convince the man to leave. 


	11. Void

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear writing this chapter broke me :(

Sitting next to Oikawa in a small, closed, moving space, had to be the worst form of torture ever created. The man was staring at him, he knew without even having to look and his gaze alone was making him physically hot, but not as though he was standing in the direct light of the sun but rather as though there was a low fire burning within the pit of his stomach. 

Had he ever feel like this before? He couldn't remember the last time someone's gaze had intimidated him. Not even Enrai's had done that, it'd just pissed him off instead. 

Oikawa was different. His gaze was calm and intense, akin to being visually picked apart and it made Kageyama's skin crawl with the knowledge that somehow he knew that he was having this effect on him. 

"Why did you come here?"

Oikawa blinked once and turned his gaze away to the curtained window. He looked bored, like this was something he did every hour instead of once, maybe twice a month. 

"I already told you why I'm here on both fronts" he said tiredly. "Why do you want to know again?"

"I don't care about why you're going to this ceremony, I care about why you're here, in Tokyo, now, at this moment."

When the silence continued Kageyama rested his chin on his hand and faced the other direction, not wanting to see his face. "Did your council tell you to come here, did someone make you-"

"Nobody makes me do anything" Oikawa hissed. 

The sting in his tone made the other man jump but Oikawa quickly composed himself and went back to acting unbothered. Kageyama tucked the moment away for later as clearly he'd struck a nerve. 

"Then why?"

"I already told you Tobio-kun. I'm here to marry you."

"Dont call me that."

"Or what?"

Kageyama bristled out of anger but mostly because the other man was right. What could he do actually, besides tell him to shut up? It wasn't like he could send him away or ban him from the Kingdom. The people of Tokyo liked the Great King of Japan. They wished Kageyema was the Great King of Japan and for that he hated him, sinple as that. 

Oikawa turned suddenly and his hand was on Kageyama's thigh, squeezing it ever so gently. He was smirking, his eyes paved over with an emotion that was strangely questionable. Was it irritation, curiosity...anger?

"Who's better?" He asked. He leaned in close, close enough to where Kageyama could feel his warm breath on the side of his face. "Who in your arsenal of suitors is better?"

The hand that was on Kageyama's thigh inched forward slowly, slowly, smoothing over the fabric of his pants. The air was unbelievably hot. Hot and uncomfortable though sweet with the ever present smell of vanilla. 

"Tell me. Who will treat you like I will?"

His hand moved closer, into the inner region's of his thigh, closer and closer to the aching hardness within his pants. What was happening to him? Why was he reacting this way? Why was he allowing him to control him like this?

"It's okay Tobio I don't bite. Tell me. Give me a name that's not my own and I'll leave you alone."

"Stop it! Stop it!" Kageyama grabbed his hand and threw it back at him and Oikawa leaned away laughing, his long legs opening wider as he closed his eyes and asked softly, "Did I go past your limit?"

Red in the face Kageyama scooted as far away from him as was physically possible and growled through his teeth. "I don't have a limit."

"No worries. You will when I'm finished."

"Are you fucking insane?"

"No" Oikawa grinned. "But I will admit that I wasn't expecting you to be this...this...difficult."

"What?" Kageyama said sneering "you were expecting me to see you and just roll over?"

"Precisely."

"Well it's not happening. Ever. So just go ahead and get the taste of it right out of your mouth."

"You're more fun then I thought you would be-" Oikawa said and stretched so that his limbs were right in front of Kageyama where he sat squished against the window "-Tyrant King."

"I'm not a tyrant!"

"So you say, but your people say otherwise."

//

Tochidan Moya, was old, experienced and well respected around the Kingdom and also one of the highest royals on the court and it was he who was taking the honors and introducing Kageyama to the stage. He moved forward on hard, unsteady feet and was met at the microphone with thunderous applause. 

"Today, I stand before you to introduce your new King" he said. 

Behind them Daichi whispered causing Kageyama to kift his head. "Did he just say "your"?"

"I stand before you to remind you that this is not a time for sadness or for strife but rather a time for love and rejoicing as the traditional and sacred passing of the crown has come before us once again. We are deeply saddened by the loss of our great King and Queen, of course, and we wish that they were still here with us, but I can assure you all that they would only want us to celebrate and keep the memories of them alive and within our hearts and to sustain and preserve the power and greatness of Tokyo!-"

The crowd burst into thunderous applause and the sky seemed to shake. It seemed that in that moment the entire planet was cheering and that the God's were cheering with them.

...so that was what it was like to be loved.

"Of course I shall elaborate further later on what exactly this means for the Kingdom and also go over how I feel we should carry on moving forwards-"

Kageyama fidgeted in his chair and Ukai looked at him and slapped him on the back. "Kageyama, you're sweating, relax." 

Kageyama shook his head. He couldn't relax he was to worried. Something would go wrong. Something always went wrong. He would go out there and say something the people didn't like. Or forget his speech, or make the wrog movement, or look the wrong direction. 

Now Tochidan was moving into the part of his speech where he introduced Kageyama. 

Sugawara made his way over and gripped his shoulder having noticed the depressing mood in the air. "Are you going to be alright?" 

Kageyama nodded. His stomach felt funny and his head a little light but he'd felt worse. "Y-yeah. I'll be fine."

"You'll do great" Sugawara answered and smiled. "Remember you're just as good as your father was and we believe in you. You have nothing to worry about." 

With that he backed away and stood next to Daichi and Kageyama's body screamed at the distance. His eyes veered off to the side where he spotted Oikawa sitting with his arm's folded, looking entirely to smug for his liking. He faced forward and put the other man out of his mind, ears hyperfocusing on Tochidan's voice. 

"So now I introduce you to your new King, the son of Enrai and Minariya Kageyama...Tobio Kageyama!" 

Kageyama walked out and there was silence. Total silence that seemed to stretch for miles as the people below stared at him from out of the void. He didn't know how to describe the feeling he felt and he felt that he'd never be able to but as he stood there and tried to come up with it in his head he found that it was something akin to being dropped into nothingness and abandoned. 

It was such a strong silence that it was like a kick to the stomach with how abrupt and unexpected it was and Kageyama found himself quickly feeling feint, like all of his energy had suddenly been depleted.

It transported him back to a time where he was younger and naive. A simpler time when everyone was still alive and the crown was resting upon a deserving head. 

He and his team where down by ten total points. Ten. And they had been ever since the game had started only now they were on the third set and it was practically over. 

The ball went up. Ichan moved up for the spike and Kageyama set it to him. The ball seemed to hold in the air like it was waiting for the hand, wind stopping the momentum, Kageyama's fingers still splayed out in the air. The point was sure, the other teams player's having not seen the move coming. The ball was perfect. 

Ichan missed. 

The ball flew past him and to the opposite end of their own side of the court, bouncing forlornly a few times before coming to a final rest. The ref blew the whistle and the other teams score went up...again. 

Kageyama's team wilted. Ichan turned, moving slowly, like he was walking through butter or sand. "Hey Kageyama my bad, could you maybe toss it a little lower next time I can probably manage to-"

" **The ball was _perfect_!**" The boy exploded. 

He gritted his teeth and slammed his foot into the floor with a force that shook the net and caused the entire court to stop moving, even the team celebrating their point. 

"The ball was perfect and you missed it! Again! You do this everytime Ichan, you all do this everytime! I can't believe this. Why am I on a team full of players who all suck? I'm a prodigy and a prince, I never miss a serve. You guys are ridiculous and incompetent and the worst player's I've ever played with in my entire life! Get your head's out of your asses and play correctly do you hear me! Do you hear me!" 

He opened his eyes. 

Nothing. 

The ref was standing there and so were the guards and so were the people and so were the player's on the opposite team. Their eyes were black and hard, and disgusted, their mouths fixed into permanent frowns as they shook their heads and turned their noses up to him like he was nothing more than an old random selling wares on the street. 

His team was gone. 

Where there used to be player's, tired or strong there was now a void, lifeless and black and when Kageyama turned away to locate them they stared at him from the sidelines with those same fated expressions...and he knew then that they hated him. 

Ichan was the one who stepped forward of course, having been the recipient of most of his wrath. He took the ball in his hands and shoved it into Kageyama's chest. 

"Here's your ball back, _Tyrant King_."

He walked away and the rest of the player's went with him. Slowly, everyone began to walk away, the player's on the opposite team, the fans, the refs, even the guards until finally Kageyama had no one but himself, and the ball and the void. 

He fell down on his knees and let the ball roll away. Big fat stupid tears rolled down his face and he hugged his knees to his chest and sobbed deeply, the invisible crown upon his head solidifying itself into his skull as he was crowned the Tyrant King. 

Kageyama's eyes went wide as he looked out at the silent crowd and there was this sensation in his heart like tree branches being cracked under pressure. 

"Kageyama, _Kageyama-kun_."

Hinata's voice reached him as he whispered harshly across the stage. "The speech. The speech. Say your speech."

The speech. The speech...right. He had one prepared for the people. One he'd spent four whole day's working on with his team and with his friend's writing and reciting it over and over until it was perfect because he wanted it to be perfect for them but...but now, now he realized that it was pointless. 

They didn't care. They only saw him for what he used to be and he only saw them as the heartless void, unable to come to terms with the fact that he'd changed, that he was different now, that he cared for them and wanted the best for them, for Tokyo. 

It didn't matter. None of it mattered. Nothing mattered when it came to the void. 

He turned around abruptly and started walking and the immediate whispers followed him but he didn't care. His body was burning with an embarrassment so deep that he was sure no one had ever felt since the creation of the world. 

Behind him the people on the stage stood.

"Kageyama-kun!" Hinata shouted. "Kageyama-kun what are you doing? The speech! You've gotta read the speech! Remember? Did you forget it?"

Daichi pulled the short man backwards and held him there as Kageyama stormed his way back to the carriage. The rest of them looked stunned and even Tsukishima had lost his smugness as he stood there with his eyes wide looking like he'd just seen death himself. 

Kageyama got back into the carriage and ordered the driver once, sharply, before his voice could crack under the immense pressure. Right then he couldn't care less about his staff or his friend's or Oi-Oika- _Oikawa_ -he could barely even say his name he was so distraught. 

"Take me home." He growled hot tears burning his skin. "Take me home. _Now._ "


	12. Venture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like this chapter but you know what...screw it ;)

Kageyama spent several day's and day's on end locked up in the confinements of his own chambers and let his own twisted emotions consume him. 

His windows were draped over with black curtain's, shrouding the room over in near total darkness and yet still he knew somehow that outside the sky was cloudy and that it had been ever since his self isolation began. 

//

His first day in his room went by slower than any other day had in his entire life but his mind was to shattered to mind it. It was like watching quicksand move from one place to another, slow, boring, and completely uneventful save for the insistant knocking of his friend's and guards, all of which he entirely ignored. 

The second day was even worse.

He got up early in the morning after waking up from a nightmare and paced back and forth all around the perimeter like a caged animal to help try and relieve some of his pent up energy. Halfway into the afternoon he fell apart and trashed his chamber's then spent the rest of the day wallowing around in the filth he'd created. 

His mind raced. His memories replaying themselves in his head non-stop, over and over and over again until he was tip toeing on the brink of insanity. Missed ball's, points scored for the opposite team. Screaming, crying, black eyes and disgusted faces that spoke of nothing but hatred. The shrill whistle signifying yet another point lost and most of all, the voices of his teammates and colleagues and opponents, sneering at him as they growled his title which might as well have been his name, " _Tyrant King_ ". 

Tyrant. Tyrant. Tyrant. 

Failure. Failure. Failure. 

The silence was to much for him and yet it was what he needed. It was what he deserved. After all, what sort of Tyrant King deserved cheer's and applaud? None. 

Everyday brought the same routine and everyday he got better and better and better at sliding into it, emmersing himself in it's reliable singularity. Everyday his friend's dropped by and spoke to him through the door. Everyday he ignored them and everyday they returned with more and more word's of encouragement that he angrily tuned out. 

His servant's brought food for him daily of course, breakfast, lunch and dinner at the exact same time every day but he never opened the door and he never touched any of it. And yet still they took away the full plates of food at the end of the allotted hour and brought back other's as though sure that one of these days he'd change his mind. He didn't, relying only on the water that was always kept within, never drinking to much or to little and making it last, stale as it was. 

On the fifth day he broke again and collapsed on his bed crying as the hour struck twelve and the sixth day arrived with nothing better. 

"Kageyama listen to me" Ukai had growled eventually sometime later on. "You listen to me and you listen good, I know you can hear me in there, you're not fooling anyone. You need to come out. _Now_. You can't keep doing this. I don't know what the hell happened out there and I don't know why you're so intent on staying locked up in that room forever but trust me it's not gonna last. You've got two day's. Two days to open this goddamn door or so help me _God_ I'll tear it down with my own bare hand's."

He spent the first day of his warning two very similarly to the others although he could tell that he was growing weaker by the minute. This lack of food and human interaction was slowly but surely killing him even though he wouldn't admit it. His skin was growing paler from the lack of sun and his hair hanging down all the way to his nose where it hadn't traveled to since he was a toddler. 

So on the seventh day he found himself dressed in his training uniform and headed out the door for the first time in what seemed like year's. 

The guards spotted him immediately but other than that made no attempt to intercept him and somehow he made it all the way down to the court without running into any of his friend's although he knew it was only a matter of time before his guards told someone, probably Ukai. In fact, they were all probably on their way now. 

He took his volleyball out of his bag and slammed it towards the nearest wall, relishing the sound of it against the rock, watching it rocket back in his direction and then slamming it again with all his strength. 

He continued like that for at least the next ten minutes, waiting, waiting. Waiting for Hinata's voice to reach him, or Ukai's baritone to startle him, or Daichi's disappointed dad voice to make him feel even worse. 

When none of them came he resigned himself to his fate and sank down onto the ground with his face buried in his hands, sobbing, and then it did come only it wasn't at all the voice he expected. 

"Quit crying. It's already bad enough that you've embarrassed yourself in front of everyone. You'll never get to where you want to be if you sit around here teary eyed all the time."

Kageyama turned. 

Oikawa stood there under one of the stone arches with a stupid pout on his face and his arm's in their normal position, one on his hip and one at his side. His hair was perfect and so was his skin and so were his clothes. 

He stood there looking regal after all the shit Kageyama had gone through in the last week and looked nothing less than perfect backdropped by the dark sky. The Great King. The true king. The one everyone wanted and the one Enrai told him he'd never surpass. Kageyama's blood boiled and his fingers dug themselves into the hardened ground. 

Kageyama _hated_ him. 

" **I hate you!** " 

The young King flung himself up off the ground and ran at him full speed across the court with the last of his strength and when he reached him swung, hard. 

He missed, terribly. 

Oikawa grabbed him with little difficulty. Moving gracefully on his feet he dragged him forwards and pushed him up against the nearest wall. 

"Let go of me!" Kageyama said screaming. "Let _go_!"

He twisted and fought and kicked, all to no avail as Oikawa held him in an iron grip and waited for him to calm down and he did, eventually, when his strength finally gave out, turning and burying his head in the man's chest and ruining his clean shirt with his tears. 

Oikawa was silent up until he wasn't and when he spoke, for once, didn't sound so condescending.

"It hurts doesn't it?" He asked. "Being ignored. Trust me, after sitting here for a week while you spent all your time crying in your room, I _know_."

"Shutup" Kageyama sobbed. "I-I hate you."

Securing his wrists in one hand Oikawa pulled him up flush against his chest and then sat down with him so that the dark haired man was literally sitting in his lap. 

"I hate you too."

Kageyama's face went red hot from their close proximity. "Shutup you dumbass" he hissed. "You don't know anything." 

"I know that you're weak right now, not that your weakness wasn't expected" Oikawa replied. "And I know that your people don't trust you. Funny. That's all I really need to know honestly."

"Why, so you can gloat?"

"No dumbass, so that I can make you better."

Kageyama's eye's lifted. What? Why? Why would Oikawa of all people want to make him better? What did he gain from it? What was in it for him besides the Kingdom that he could possibly want so badly. 

"Why?"

Oikawa moved some to free up space. He let go of Kageyama's arm's but the man was to limp to move and even if he hadn't been he wouldn't have moved anyways. Oikawa's lap was warm and inviting, the muscles of his leg's hard against the fabric of his pants. 

Kageyama didn't know why he was still sitting there. Why he hadn't yet asked the man to put him down, again. Was this what he'd come to after all these years, finding himself crying in the arm's, in the lap, of his biggest enemy?

"Are you stupid or something?" Oikawa asked. "I mean I always suspected you were a bit thick but not this much. It's because I'm marrying you, that's why."

"Why do you still want to marry me? The Kingdom hates me. Doesn't that mean anything to you, _Great King_?"

Oikawa ignored his jab and just answered the question. "No. I told you already that no one tells me what to do. I could care less about what the Kingdom thinks, mine or yours."

"That doesn't change the fact that they hate me."

"So what if they do?" 

Oikawa maneuvered his arm's around the younger man's waist and leaned his head over his shoulder which made Kageyama bristle uncomfortably. "Don't take this to deeply, we're still enemy's, but I honestly doubt that they actually hate you, I think they're just weary."

Kageyama sighed. After all that talk about marrying him and all that talk about how they weren't rivals now they were enemies again? Make it make sense. "How weary can you possibly be?" 

"Very, if you have a good reason to be. I don't know what happened in your past to make them dislike you like that, all I know is that your attitude towards everyone was terrible but whatever you did it made them untrusting towards you. Plus you're young and inexperienced so that makes it worse."

So? Oikawa was young too and he couldn't have had that much experience, Great King or no Great King. So what gives? Why did his people like him so much if he was very nearly in the exact same boat that Kageyama was.

The sound of talking and movement drew their attention and Kageyama turned to see the familiar shape's of his friend's standing in the doorway, watching. 

A sudden intense wave of embarassment hit him that he couldn't stop and he cringed inwardly. He was crying and he looked terrible and he'd just gone through one of the worst experiences in his entire life and he was currently seated in the King of Japan's lap, a big blubbering mess. But after his failed speech in front of nearly the entire Kingdom, there was honestly nothing worse that he could be seen doing. 

"Do you want to get up?" 

"No."

Oikawa didn't force him. To Kageyama's surprise his friend's didn't come in and say anything right away which made him wonder what the true plan was if not to bombard him at first sight. 

"You're going to do something for me when you get up, do you understand?"  
Oikawa asked him and the tone in his voice made him nod against his will.

"When you get up you're going to go up to your room and eat something, then you're going to freshen up and then you're going to come back downstairs and look everyone in the eyes and tell them that you'll never do this again. Understood?"

When he didn't answer Oikawa wrapped his hand around his throat and forced his head back so they were looking each other in the eyes. "I asked you a question" he said calmly. "Answer it." 

Kageyama blushed. "U-understood."

"Good."

He shivered when slender fingers made their way under and into his shirt, dancing across the skin of his waist and back again. And then suddenly both his hands were behind his back and that pressure was around his neck again. 

"Promise me that you won't do that dumbass shit again."

"What dumbass shit?"

"Barracading yourself in your room and making me sit here for a week."

"Why?" Kageyama sputtered. "I already told you I'm not-" 

He cut off as Oikawa tightened his grip on both ends. The feeling of pleasure that ripped through him was intense and he was left breathless at the fact that for some reason he was getting hard underneath his pants. 

"Ok. _Ok_ I promise now let me go!"

Oikawa released him on command. 

He stood up dusting himself off and Oikawa stood with him. This was embarrassing. How did he let himself stoop so low? Well, after being shunned by his entire Kingdom what else was there left for him to do. 

"When I see you next I expect you to look better than this" Oikawa called. "Its unacceptable and it's embarrassing. Your people will never acknowledge you if this is how you act and you may not care at the moment...but I won't either."

Kageyama continued walking and once he was inside was immediately surrounded by the faces of his dissapointed friends. Ukai came up behind him and the hand that landed on his shoulder was heavy and upset. 

"We need to talk."

Kageyama nodded but continued walking anyways, Oikawa's word's ecoing throughout his skull. "We will, but after I eat something. That comes first."


	13. Savior

Kageyama spent the next week getting himself back into shape, regaining the weight he'd lost and re-affiliating himself with the outside world where he'd completely lost control of himself.

His friend's still weren't exactly "happy" with him after his little shut down spell in his room and, while they did sometimes mention it in a serious or joking manner they never actually ent so far as to bring up the cause of it, instead choosing to tip-toe around the mans massive public failure as though they knew it was a very sore subject.

Kageyama noticed it of course, he wasn't stupid, but he didn't mention it either. It was embarrassing for him to even think about, let alone speak aloud so he didn't and just left it as it was. He could tell it was riding on everyone's mind though, specifically the royal court. For now they were following his friends and tip-toing around thin I've but he knew that it wouldn't be long before they wanted to discuss it, no matter his feelings on the topic. 

Contrary to popular belief he didn't see Oikawa again until afterwards, proving that the man was serious about wanting to see him looking better than he had before and when he questioned Ukai about it was suprised to find out that the other man had actually gone back home to Japan during that week of his recovery and then returned. 

"Do my eyes decieve me?" The blonde asked grinning. "Or do you actually look happy now that you know that he's back."

"Don't kid yourself" Kageyama growled. "In case you didn't notice I didn't even notice he was gone."

"You say that but I don't believe it not one bit."

"I don't care what you believe."

Kagayama turned away, fighting his inner thoughts as they battered themselves against his brain. He had been thinking about him actually, much as he tried to force himself not to. 

Oikawa in his eyes was like a bee that just wouldn't go away, no matter if you ignored it or swung at it it was always there, sometimes minding it's own business and collecting pollen and sometimes stinging you when you least expected it, but always there no matter what. 

His words and his face plagued the young King's vision and many times throughout the day he found himself wanting to knock himself out or have someone else knock him out if only to get a single moment of peace. 

Ukai chuckled. "Fiesty today aren't we? Well, he's back regardless of what you think and has requested your presence so I suggest you look a little cheerful."

"Don't I always?"

"Not at all."

They reached the main walkway leading out of the castle and it was there that they found Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Hinata. 

Kageyama ran a nervous hand through his hair and walked over to them. Suprisingly Oikawa said nothing and just turned so that they could start walking. Iwaizumi stayed in place but Hinata lagged along behind looking lost.

"Hinata" Kageyama said. "Stay here."

"You don't want me to come with you?"

Hinata's face fell and he made those stupid puppy dog eyes that made almost everyone crack but Kageyama held strong and shook his head once, firmly. "Just stay here, we won't be gone long."

Hinata looked at Oikawa and suddenly his expression screamed that he was very _very_ upset. Sighing once he shrugged his shoulders and took his place next to Iwaizumi. 

"Ok" he said nodding. "Fine."

//

It took them almost five minutes of walking down the path before either of them said anything and when one of them finally did say something it turned out to be Oikawa that spoke first. 

"You seem better."

"Better?"

"Yes, better."

"I don't know" Kageyama huffed. "Do I look better?" 

Oikawa chuckled suddenly and Kageyama glared at him before asking in a serious tone, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, It's nothing. You know, actually, I've noticed something."

"What?"

The rays of sunlight buried themselves in their skin. The wind blew and it ruffled Oikawa's chocolate locks. Kageyama watched. His hair looked soft, it probably was. The younger King wanted to run his fingers through it.

"You don't smile" Oikawa stated and Kagayema grumbled.

"What reason do I have?"  
  
"What do you mean what reason? You're walking outside right now with me, me, Oikawa Toru, the Great King of Japan who's offering you his hand in marriage." 

"Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot."

Oikawa frowned and tsk'd. "You know, you should really have some respect for your elders."

"What elders. I heard you left for a week?"

Oikawa toed his foot at the ground and cleared his throat, rolling up the sleeves of his jacket some and flexing his forearms. "Just to check in. I came back didn't I?" 

Unfortunately.

Kageyama didn't answer and they kept walking side by side, the path widening out a little as they crossed over a small hill. It felt wierd to Kageyama, being out in the open like this, with a guy nonetheless. The blue eyed man couldn't remember the last time he'd walked out in the open with someone and actually, now that he took the time to think about it, didn't think he ever had. 

So this was what it was like.

"You seem like you're waiting for something" Oikawa said suddenly in that tone of voice that suggested he knew something everyone else didn't and Kageyama could feel himself getting gradually warmer under the brunnettes gaze. "What are you waiting for?"

"For you to give up."

Oikawa's laugh sounded again and this time it was that same high pitched one that he'd heard the day he'd seen Oikawa playing volleyball with the children. The man stopped laughing suddenly and swiped his tongue once across his lower lip before replying. 

"I don't ever give up. _Ever_."

Well he would, eventually. Kageyama would make him. Because no matter what promises he'd made he would never marry him. Ever. 

He wondered to himself how long the other King would continue to tolerate him. How long would he continue to coddle him and keep this charade up in order to one day take his kingdom for himself?

//

They came to a point eventually where they'd gone almost in a full circle and had reached the castle lake. There was an open bridge running across it that  
led from there side to the other so of course they ventured to cross it. 

The water sparkled brilliantly in the light of the sun. Birds flew overtop of it underneath the puffy white cloud's and the reflections of both were clearly visible in the current. Kageyama lost himself in it's beauty even though for a long time he'd been continuously trying to convince himself that there was none. 

They stepped forward. 

Kageyama was clumsy. He'd been that way, of course, since birth. Enrai had tried to train it out of him, all to no avail as it seemed that the only time he wasn't clumsy was when he was out on the court with a ball in his hands so that's of course where Enrai put him in the hopes that it would snap him out of it. 

But it hadn't. As soon as he stepped foot off the court it came back to him like a moth to a flame. 

"Your clumsyness will cost you one day" Enrai had said. "I'm sure of it."

And as fate had it, the young King chose this exact moment in time to let that same fated clumsyness get the best of him. Eying Oikawa out of the order of his eye he veered out of his straight path and towards the edge of the slippery wood. 

Everything after that seemed to happen in slow motion. His eyes widened suddenly in suprise as his foot landed on air. Oikawa was beside him. He grabbed at the man's jacket...and missed. 

Jerking roughly on his one planted foot he fell and tumbled backwards over the edge, and the last thing he saw was Oikawa's suprised face backdropped by the golden light of the sun.

//

He hit the water with a loud crash, all his breath immediately being knocked out of him. He gasped and water filled his lungs. He sank straight down, his arms and legs flailing wildly.

The lake wasn't terrible deep, only about ten or twelve feet at its deepest point but to Kagayama who'd never learn how to swim, it was more than enough to drown in. 

He struggled and suddenly everything went quiet. The silent was defeaning. His head fell back and his eyes rolled backwards up into his skull and his only thought was that this was the end.

Suddenly strong arms wrapped around his midsection and he was being carried to the surface. Oikawa breached the water and pushed both of them onto the grass. His face was a layer of fear.

"Kageyama! Kageyama!"

He put his lips against the other mans and blew air into his mouth, bringing his hands down onto his chest. Kageyamas body heaved and he began coughing, dirty lake water spewing out all over the place. 

He rolled onto his side heavily out the rest of it. Shouts were heard coming from behind them. 

"Your Majesty are you alright!"

"Good _God_ this can't be!" 

"The King! The King is hurt! Get help immediately!

Soon hands were upon him and Hinata's face appeared from above. "Kageyama! Kageyama-kun! Are you okay?"

Kageyama coughed. "I'm fine. I'm fine." Hinata helped him into a sitting position and he rubbed at his throat struggling to keep the water in his hair from dripping into his eyes. 

"What happened?" Hinata asked incredulously.

"It was him!" Nishinora shouted and pointed. Kageyama's eyes followed. Oikawa was behind him on the bridge being held down on the ground by four of Kageyama's guards. Surprisingly Oikawa didn't even look upset but rather mildly annoyed like this situation had only minorly inconvenienced him. 

Iwaizumi stepped forward with his men behind him and there was a furious stand off between the two groups as they eyed one another suspiciously. 

Tsukishima bypassed Yamaguchi and drew his sword leveling it on Oikawa's throat, his golden eyes alight with anger. 

"Tsuki!"

"No!" Kageyama yelled and pointed coughing again. "Tsukishima stand down! _Now_!"

"Kageyama" Daichi said looking up with Sugawara in confusion. "He just made an attempt on your life."

"No" Kageyama said. "No no no. I tripped and fell."

Asahi turned. "You _what_?" 

"I tripped and fell in the lake" Kageyama growled face coloring red from embarrassment. "He _saved_ me."

His men released Oikawa and the sword was removed from underneath his neck. Iwaizumi helped him off the ground and one by one Kageyama's men apologized though they didn't look happy about it, especially Tanaka and Tsukishima who remained frowning.

"Our bad" Daichi grumbled and Kageyama waved him away. It wasn't their fault, they'd just been going off of what they saw and doing a good job of it at that. 

"Its fine, just a misunderstanding." He looked Oikawa in the eyes. The taller man was standing there, soaking wet, with his hand on his hip looking smug, his dark chocolate hair turned black from the weight of the water. 

Kageyama almost choked trying to apologize, his pride just wasn't trying to allow it. "T-tha-thankyou. My apologies."

Oikawa's aura of smugness seemed to go up tenfold then and Kageyama was back to wanting to punch him, savior or no savior. 

"No problem _Tobio-kun_." 

The wind blew again and Oikawa's hair fluttered out of his face momentarily and then, he did it. Standing there with his hand on his hip the other man let his eyes crinkle up and his eyebrows raise. His head tilted back and his lips pulled back away from his teeth revealing that double row of nearly white. His smile was so bright it was blinding. 

_Damn_.

The two groups of guards were chatting with eachother like the whole fiasco hadn't just happened and Kageyama wondered how they could move on from things so quickly. Daichi raised an eyebrow, glancing back and forth between the two of them but didn't say what was on his mind choosing instead to take Kageyama by the arm and lead him away. 

"Let's get you back to the castle" he said. "Before you fall into something else."

//

After he had been bathed and dressed Kageyama made his way out of his room despite protests from Ukai about him needing rest and ran right into Oikawa who was standing right outside his door blocked by Tanaka and Nishinora who shook their heads. 

Oikawa ran a hand through his partially wet hair. "You should really invest in some new guards."

"Yes?" Kageyama asked. 

Oikawa sighed. "Nothing, I just came to make sure you weren't dead. You're no use to me then. "

He looked tired. His hands were shoved into his pockets and he was looking down at the ground. He hadnt even changed clothes yet, having apparently followed Kageyama all the way back to his chamber's and waited for him outside. 

Kageyama still couldn't believe it. The man had just saved his life. Oikawa. Oikawa Toru of Japan had just saved him and now he was basically in his debt. Why? Why save him? Because the blame for the young Kings death might have been placed upon himor because he actually had somewhat of a heart. 

He blushed. "Uh...yeah. Y-yeah, I'm okay. Thanks."

"Uh-huh.

They stood there akwardly looking at each other until eventually Oikawa's facial expression changed into something more annoyed looking and he turned away and said firmly, "I should go."

"Tomorrow?" Kageyama called and it seemed that his body wasn't under his complete control, that there was some other force of nature at work. The brunette continued walking and answered him without looking back. 

"Tomorrow."


	14. Action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to formally apologize to anyone who reads these chapters before I trully edit them lol:-) look out though things are gonna start getting spicy soon;-)

Kageyama was once again seated before his royal council. They were updating him on how things were coming along with their assigned plans again though it seemed to him that they were still in the same place they'd been a week ago when they'd had their last meeting. 

Just as Tadashi stood to give his report the large set of double doors leading into the room were thrown open and a messenger carrying what looked to be a scroll hurried in. The room was silent. 

"Yes?" Kageyama asked. 

The messenger bowed so low that his nose almost brushed the floor. "I beg your pardon, Your Majesty but important news has just arrived."

Kageyama sat straight and exchanged glances with Ukai who shrugged. "Well, what is it?"

The golden parchment shook and trembled as the messenger fought to keep his hold on it. "Your Majesty" he said. "China has declared war."

There was a heavy moment of stunned, unbelieving silence as the men swiveled their heads around and widened their eyes and then the room ascended into an uproar of shouts and exclamations that could rival the lowest bars and drinking grounds in all the land. Tauro slammed his hands down onto the table so that his cup shook. "This cannot be!" He said incredulously. 

"What will we do?" Tadashi moaned. 

"We should have done it first" Jenai mused. 

Kageyama looked over to his friends who stared back at him. This was bad. No, this was worse than bad. This was the end. He turned and spoke to Kinshehura, his tone clipped and sharoed, tinged all throughout with the taletell whine of panic. 

"Is the army ready?"

Kinshehura flinched. "Ready? _Ready_? Your Majesty. We've only just begun putting it together a week and a half ago. Lord Ukai senior and the others are doing their best, but there's only so much we can do within the timespan of ten day's."

Kageyama frowned and looked him over from where he sat. Kinshehura along with Tadashi looked tired. Dead tired, as if they hadn't slept in over a fortnight. The large man continued on. 

"So far we have gathered one hundred thousand strong, but China's army is still fine hundred thousand strong. Even if we did manage to train them properly we'd still be four hundred thousand short."

Kageyama nodded. "I understand."

He'd heard the American standard once from Enrai. The Bible stort of the small group of five hundred faithful men that had marched against an entire army of ten thousand and won but he didn't think that was the case here. 

Jenai spoke up from the side then although he didn't look worried at all, but rather excited as though he'd just found out something that no one else had forseen. 

"I see what they've done" he stated. 

"And what have they done?" Kageyama asked. 

"They waited" Jenai said simply. He stood out of his chair and paced around the room. "It all makes sense now. Why they didn't attack before. They've been wanting to wage war for decades, this isn't anything new."

He locked eye's with Kageyama. "Your father was in the way. He may not have had a great army but he had allies, and that was enough to keep China at bay."

He turned. Everyone's eyes were upon him. "Think about it this way. The King and Queen pass away leaving the entire Kingdom under the rule of his nineteen year old sun. The new King is young, naive, he's got his hands full. He has no partner to guide him, no army to lead into battle, he's still grieving over the loss of his parents, there's a rebellion threatening to spill over from his father's reign and he has virtually no allies. They waited patiently for your father to die. What better time would there be to strike?" 

Tauro whispered. "It was planned from the start."

Silence. "If I may Your Majesty" the messenger said. "The King, Yunakashi Ushijima, has sent you a letter."

He held up the golden scroll. Kageyema looked to Jenai. "Read it to me please."

Jenai took the scroll and unraveled it. He cleared his throat. "Dear King of Tokyo" he read. "I must congratulate you on your newfound position, although I am very sorry for your losses. It must be such a shame for you to have lost both your parents in such a little amount of time."

Kageyamas hand gripped the edge of the table. His temper was flairing uo and the man had barely gotten a quarter of the way down the page. He needed to relax, because if he couldn't it was over. 

"As you have probably figured out by now I am waging war against your country, weak as it is. My army of five hundred thousand strong against your...lesser one. I hope there are no hard feelings between us." Jenai paused and swallowed. Now even he was beginning to look unnerved.

"Luckily for you, I have a heart, however withered and small and I am willing to make a proposition for you. In two days time, my son, Wakatoshi, shall be arriving to your Kingdom. He will be coming with the proposition of marriage and will take his place as one of your many suitors. _If_ you choose to marry him China and Tokyo will form an unbreakable alliance and I will call off my army and end the feud. If you choose to reject his proposition for marriage I will continue on as planned and advance with my army immediately. I trust that even though you are both foolish and young, you will choose wisely. Especially after your beloved mother made you promise to keep your precious country afloat."

Kageyama flinched so hard he thought he might break something. His eyes were closed, his heart pounding fast wigin his cheat. Underneath his skin his blood was boiling red hot. He hadn't been this angry about something in a long time. 

Yunakashi had some nerve. Alot of nerve. First he'd made light of the death of his parents, then he'd called his country weak, called him foolish and to top all of that off, had given him a choice to either marry someone he didn't know or bring war upon on his people. 

The absolute nerve. 

Jenai let the scroll go and it rolled itself back into a cylinder. "That's it" he said slowly. "That's all of it."

The silent was so thick it was hard to breath. Kageyama blinked once and then again as he fought to maintain control of his steadily rising anger. When he finally spoke his voice was calm, eerily calm which said something. It made the statement that this time he was really trully angry, because whenever he was yelling that wasn't the case. 

"Shinro" he said. 

"Yes my Lord?"

"Make contact with the King of Hong Kong. I need to have a word with him as soon as possible."

"Yes my Lord."

"Jenai."

"My Lord?"

"Maintain control of the suitors. If they ask, my decision is coming within a few days. But...also, cut them down to the best men, there's to many of them here and there's no way for us to keep an eye on all of them at once. If they ask who made the decision just say it was me. Yurai."

"My leige?" 

"Go throughout the Kingdom and gather everyone who even so much as hints at questioning my rule and bring them to me. Continue your search for the so called traitor within the castle. In the letter Yunakashi mentioned the promise I made to my mother. No one outside of Tokyo was within that room at the time so there's no way he could know about that unless someone sent him word."

"Consider it done."

"Your Majesty." Shinro fiddled his fingers on top of the table. "What of the Prince of China?"

Kageyama's eyes narrowed and he stared at the sun shining in through the window for a moment before it was covered up by a stray cloud. 

"Let him come."

//

Ukai senior was a simple man, yet with the word simple being easily replaceable with unbreakable. He was short and yet sturdy, quiet and yet loud. His hair on his face and his head were grey with age and yet still he carried himself like he was twenty years younger. 

Kageyama had met him a few times beforehand when he was younger as he used to be the Royal advisor under Enrai but had given up the position to his grandson, seeing as it was probably the time for a switch. 

Ukai junior didn't really talk about him that much besides to moan and growl about how evil he was on top of calling him a "shitty old man".

"If he starts bitching don't look at me" Keishin said shrugging. "I can't control his shitty attitude and neither can you."

They were meeting him outside in the gardens. Night was fast approaching so the sky was a riot of orange and purple, making way for a dark monotone blue as the son dipped below the horizon. When they found Ukai senior he was seated on one of the benches looking up and he didn't acknowledge either of them until after about five minutes had passed. 

"I didn't ask for you" he said looking at Keishin with a dissaproving eyebrow. "I asked for the King."

Keishin bristled. "Well in case you haven't noticed _old man_ I'm the new royal advisor. It's my job to be here."

"I should have given it to someone else. It's your job to give solid advise which you obviously haven't been doing."

The old man turned and faced Kageyama. His expression was one of curious and as he looked the young King over the younger man found himself growing self-conscious under his piercing grey eyes. 

"Sounds to me like you're having a pretty rough start" he said. "Even worse than your father which is saying something because his was the shittiest I've ever seen."

Kageyama nodded. He didn't exactly know what "even worse than your father" meant but he figured nothing could be worse than getting the silent treatment from your entire Kingdom.

"What's your course of action?"

Kageyama stuttered. "C-course of action? What do you mean?"

Keishin growled as the old man pushed him off of the bench and onto the ground. "This is what I'm talking about you lazy shit! He doesn't even have a plan."

"That's not my fault!"

"The people don't trust you yet" Ukai senior growled his attention occe again on Kageyama. "You might be frustrated but you can't blame them. You probably don't remember me but I remember you, but even more than I remember your face I remember your attitude and it was a pile of shit."

Kageyama's face went red. Well when he put it like that... He looked away towards the now blue sky as if that would stop the onslaught of harsh word's. 

"You'll need to build back their trust from square one. It's the only way."

"Sqaure one!" He gasped. "That's impossible."

"If you were my age, yes, but you're not even twenty yet. You'll get it done, if you put your mind to it and also if you have someone to help you, preferrably someone in high standings, which leads me to my next topic. You need a second in command, correct?"

"Right."

"The so called Great King of Japan is here isn't he?"

"Yes." Kageyama said the word straight faced but inside he was crying. Why did everyone know about Oikawa and his title of the so called " _Great King_ ". Why was that everyone's first choice when he had hundreds of other suitors to pick from?

"I visited Japan many times on travel business with Enrai and I met the kid a few times."

"What makes him so special?" Kageyama asked frowning. "He's young too, why is he such a great King and he's only a few years older than me?"

"Well if you let me finish I'll tell you."

Kageyama went silent. 

"Because he listens" Ukai said suddenly. "He's a brat and his ego's the size of this continent but the one thing he does better than anyone else I've met is listen. Unlike you with your singular mindset and selfish ways, Oikawa opens himself up to hear everyone's criticism and opinions no matter how demeaning, allowing himself to become steadily better. And not only does he use them for himself but he also uses them for his people in order to build them up as well. For that I respect him and his people respect him too. Notice how he is also alone on the throne and yet his people could care less and Yunakashi hasn't sent anyone to try and marry _him_."

Kageyama pondered over his words and found that he was geuinely suprised. The old man wasn't lying, he never lied so what he was saying was all true which meant that Kageyama had severely underestimated the other King.

It almost made him jealous to hear the man speak of Oikawa so highly after hearing everyone do it for so long. Almost. Having Ukai seniors respect was like having the respect of the God's. Barely anyone ever got it. 

"You talk like you think he should be my second in command."

Ukai senior smirked. "Remember, your words, not mine. It's not my job to tell you who to marry, the only person's job that is is yours." His gaze got serious suddenly, the hard lines of wrinkles within his face deepening suddenly to make him look even older than he was. 

"You must think smart. Our lives and the lives of the people of Tokyo rely upon it. I was debriefed on your meeting today. I know that China has declared war and I know that Yunakashi is sending his son. You cannot fool him, believe me I know. He's not stupid and he'll know exactly when you're playing games so you need to move smart. I trust that you're letting his son come here to stall for time and not because you're actually considering marrying him."

"O-of course I am! I would never!"

"Good. We're working on getting more men for the army now but just know that we're far from ready. We're coming up with a plan now but until then, your main goal is to begin re-building your trust with the people and to acertain your second in command."

Acertain. He said acertain as in "to make sure of". Make sure of? That meant that he believed that Kageyama had already found his second in command, he just had to come to terms with it. 

Ukai senior folded one of his legs over the other and rested his hands behind his head. 

Kageyama noticed now that Keishin had gotten up off the ground and was standing over on the edge of the garden with a man he recognized. Ittetsu Takeda. A slightly older man with short black hair and glasses who looked to be around Kageyama's age but actually wasn't. He worked in the castle as a records amd sports advisor and frequently found himself thrown in with the group at their sporadic volleyball matches. 

Kageyama watched as Keishin laughed with him and felt his lips part slightly in awe when the blonde took the man in his arms and kissed him. 

Kageyama wondered if that could be him someday. Laughing with someone and embracing them while surrounded by flowers and underneath the stars. 

Ukai senior made some kind of noise in the back of his throat symbolizing distain but his face said otherwise. His face said that he loved his grandson but often thought him to be extremely unwise and annoying.

"Oikawa" Kageyama said suddenly. "You think I should marry him."

The old man sighed. "Remember, your words...not mine."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *turns off phone and places it flat on the table* *smiles*

Kageyama sat up in bed in the middle of the night. He couldn't sleep. This wasn't exactly one of those night's where his "thoughts tore him apart" but it was one of the one's where they poked and prodded at him to the point of him being highly uncomfortable. 

He threw on his practice uniform with some sneakers and left his room, holding no particular destination in mind. It was here that he realized for what was probably the thousandth time in his life that the castle was actually massive, full of tall staircases and empty rooms, bedrooms, bathrooms, rooms full of books and rooms full of furniture and even one on the top floor with paintings on the walls of all the previous King's and Queens including Enrai and Minariya. Soon, Kageyama's portrait would be there too, but who's portrait would be beside his?

He wondered how he'd look. Whether he'd be excited or sad, all knowing or confused. Whether or not he'd be stoic and serious or smile and laugh as his mother had done in hers. If he'd have his hand on his knee or under his chin, which crown, the extravagant one or the simple one?

There were several others milling about either in pairs or on their lonesome but he payed them no mind. Not everyone could get sleep at night and besides, some people preffered to roam around at night rather than during the day. He found himself like that sometimes. 

He made his way downstairs and to the courts outside. There was an indoor court in the west wing of the castle but he rarely ever used it, preffering the outdoors where the open sky was above him and he could feel the wind blowing against his skin. The indoor court didn't have that same magic so the only time he ever ventured to use it was when the weather outside was terrible and he had no other choice. 

Tonight though the weather outside was perfect. 

There was someone already on the court when he entered but even through the relative darkness surrounding him Kageyama could recognize him and see that it was none other than Oikawa. 

Great, just great. Of course, this was the one other person who decided to also get up at eleven thirty at night to go play volleyball.

For a moment he just stood there in silence watching the man as he set the ball up to himself and hit it against the far wall, setting it and hitting it again in a continuous loop. His movement's were so delicate and yet so powerful. Kageyama wondered how he managed to do it. 

"You just gonna stay there looking lost or are you actually gonna come over and speak?"

Oikawa's voice startled him and he jumped, unsure of whether or not he wanted to say something or sprint back upstairs to his room. How had he even seen him? He hadn't even turned around to look. Or maybe he had and Kageyama had just been to distracted with his own thoughts to notice. 

Oikawa snapped his fingers and moved forward with the ball in his hand. When he got to Kageyama the younger man's fight or flight kicked in and he turned around. 

Oikawa grabbed him. 

"You must be crazy if you think you're getting away now. Should've ran when I was on the other side of the court."

Kageyama rolled his eyes. "I wasn't running."

"Then what were you doing?"

"Why are you asking so many questions? Why are you even up?"

Oikawa backed away and lifted the ball, spinning it on one of his fingers before tossing it up and sending it clear across the court where it bounced once and then rolled, in bounds. He was dressed in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and had a black knee pad on one knee and a white one on the other.

"Didn't know I had a curfew" he said. 

Again, another eyeroll. Why the hell did he have to be so infuriating and why did he have to be up at the same time Kageyama was? If this was the God's way of telling him something then they needed to find a better way to excecute.

Oikawa eyed him once and then crossed back over to the other side of the court to get the ball, and instead of taking his chance and going back inside the younger King just stood there, unmoving, watching him through the loose strands of his hair, like a fox caught in the light of a torch. 

Oikawa hit the ball and Kagayema glared across the court when it hit him square in the chest. Cursing he bent over and picked it up and then tossed it before slamming it back over the net. 

Oikawa caught it and smiled. "So you do have potential."

"Of course I do" the raven growled. " _I'm_ one of the best in the country."

"Good, good, for a second there I thought you were gonna say you were the best on the continent and...well...we all know that's not true."

"You're no better."

"Ah, Tobio-chan you flatter me."

"Its unintentional."

Oikawa moved lightly on his feet. He took about three steps back. The ball spun around in his hands and then went up. Looking at him it was obvious that he wasn't aiming for Kageyama and yet the ball soared over the net and then did some sort of swerving motion before changing course and landing right at Kageyama's feet.

The younger man gasped. 

He could do that? He knew how to do a jump float serve? Kageyama frowned. He'd always wanted to learn how to do that but no one around him ever knew how and the one's that did know were far far away where he couldn't get into contact. Plus, his pride was a factor.   
The jump float serve wasn't anywhere near as pretty as the straight serve Kageyama had seen him do on the second day they'd met but it was just as effective and beautifully poetic. 

"You know how to do a jump float serve?" He called through gritted teeth. 

Oikawa's eye's rolled and he smirked. "Of course I do. I already told you, I'm the greatest."

More like the worst. Kageyama shrugged, trying and failing to act like he didn't care when Oikawa popped the question to him. 

"You want me to teach it to you?"

"You would teach me!" The raven exclaimed and then mentally slapped himself for sounding so excited. He brought his voice back down to regular volume. "Uh, I mean, you would teach me?" 

Oikawa crossed the court. "If you want but I mean...you'd have to ask me politely."

Kageyama shook his head. No way. No way in hell was he going to formally ask him for something. He might've been desperate to learn, yes, but he wasn't that desperate. He'd rather fall into the lake again than ask Oikawa for help. 

"No way" he spat.

Oikawa shrugged tossing the ball back in forth between his hands. "Ok Tobio-chan, suit yourself."

The raven watched him as he began to make his way back across the court and something in his heart jumped. He wanted to learn. He really really really wanted to learn and if he was one day going to prove his father wrong and surpass him then...

...then he'd have to ask. 

"Wait."

Oikawa stopped and the look on his face when he turned around almost made Kagyeyama reconsider. For all he knew the other man got a kick out of stuff like this. 

"Yes?"

"P-ple- _please_ -"

Oikawa laughed. Of course he did. This was nothing more than a game to him. "There you go... _sound it out._ "

Kageyama balled his fists up against his sides and bowed low, his face coloring pink. "Please teach me how to do the jump float serve."

Oikawa stopped laughing. 

There was a long moment of silence where even the cricket's were still and then Oikawa crossed over to him and put a hand on his back, commanding him gently. 

"Stand up."

Kageyama stood. 

"This really means that much to you?"

The raven flushed deeper and dug the toe of his shoe into the ground. Ugh, why was it that Oikawa was always at the center of his most embarrassment moments?

"Yes" he said. "It does."

Without speaking the brunette made his way behind Kageyama and crossed his arms over him putting the ball in his hands and whispering, "do a regular serve."

He moved away. Kageyama shook off his nerves and concentrated on the other side of the net. He tossed the ball up and jumped, unlike Oikawa he didn't take any running step's forward unless he wanted a super powerful serve. The ball spun in the air and when his hand connected went over the net in a solid unmoving arc. 

He turned. Oikawa nodded. "Ok good."

He went across the court and dumped out the entire bin of volleyballs, hitting them all over the net one by one where they settled around Kageyama's feet. 

When he got back he picked one up and rotated it inbetween his palms. 

"If you want to do the jump float serve you have to forget everything you just did except for the jump."

"What?" 

"You heard me. In order to do the jump float you have to do everything differently."

Ok, yeah...duh.

Kageyama backed up a step and folded his arm's over one over the other waiting to see exactly what Mr. Perfect said he was apparently doing wrong. Hadn't he just told him to do a regular serve?

"The first thing you have to make sure of is that the ball isn't spinning when you toss it up."

To demonstrate Oikawa threw it up regularly and then caught it. Kageyama nodded. The ball always spun when he served. That's how he'd been taught and that was a habit he'd have to get rid of now. 

"The second thing is that you have to hit the ball with an open palm, but have your fingers splayed out so that you have all around contact."

He threw the ball again but hit it across the net this time, the loud _thwack_ carrying across the silence. 

He picked up another ball and threw it to Kageyama and the raven shrugged. Well that sounded easy. Why was this so difficult to learn again?

He flubbed the first try and then the second, unable to send the ball up in the air without spinning it. The third try he actually managed to get it up straight but when he went to hit it, missed and got hit on the head instead. Oikawa sighed and he blushed, looking away, embarrassed that something so simple was this difficult for him. And he had the nerve to call himself a pro.

He tried again. The third, fourth and fifth time produced the exact same results as the first in second. He just couldn't manage to send the ball up without it spinning. 

When he blew it again for what had to be the eighth time Oikawa finally broke. He came up behind him and physically touched him, moving his arm underneath Kageyama's arm and putting his palm up against the underside of the others. Tiny pinpricks of heat ignited his skin. The raven quickly found his face heating up but ignored it. Calm down, he told himself. He's just showing you how to do it, nothing more. 

"Like this" Oikawa said raising their arms together once, quickly. "When you lift you don't flex your palm or move your fingers because that's what makes it spin. Got it?"

"Yeah, g-got it."

"Try again."

Kageyama tossed it and it spun. Shit.

"Again."

Oikawa didn't yell at him or loose his cool suprisingly even when he used up all the balls and they had to cross the court and start over on the other side. Not that Oikawa seemed like the type for loosing his cool. Kageyama almost wanted to keep failing in order to see what would happen but he didn't and eventually he got to the point where he could somewhat throw the ball up without it spinning. 

"Good" Oikawa said. "Now try hitting it with an open palm. Remember, your fingers have to be splayed out and don't follow through."

Hold on...what?

Kageyama hit the ball with a closed palm and the ball crashed straight into the net. 

"What are you stupid?" Oikawa asked frowning. "Splayed fingers. Spread your fingers apart when you hit it."

"Ok, ok, I got it."

"Obviously not."

Huffing the raven eyed the other side of the net and concentrated on that instead of the ball. He didn't know what exactly came over him then but it was as if the Gods of volleyball had suddenly blessed him. 

He tossed the ball up and it lifted, unwavering and straight. He jumped and pulled his arm back and when he sent it forward his fingers spread apart and connected. He remembered not to follow through with the ball just in time and let his arm freeze at the point of trajectory. 

The ball crossed the expanse and made it all the way over the net before starting to wobble and waffle in the air where it then fell and rolled over to rest with others. But then again, that was what it was supposed to do.

"I did it" he said slowly and then clenched his fist together and held it at his side as his excitement built. "I did it! _Oikawa I_ -"

He stopped when he saw the look on the brunnettes face. That self satisfied smirk was there and it was more noticeable now than ever. Kageyama calmed himself and refocused his eyes on the ground, unwilling to look the other man in the face. 

Oikawa had another ball in his hand now. He threw it to him and said challengingly, "Do it again."

//

Afterwards they sat together on the ground looking up at the stars. Kageyama was panting, his palms pressed flat against the earth, chest rising and falling as he fine tuned himself to his surroundings. 

His jump float serve was still mediocre at best and he could barely even do it as it stood, having reverted back to not being able to toss the ball up properly after his one perfect toss. But he'd learned it, was still learning it...with the help of Oikawa who, actually, wasn't that bad of a teacher. 

"What's with the different colored pads?" He asked and Oikawa looked at him, hand moving uncontiously down to his right knee. 

He took a moment before responding and when he did, sounded alot like someone who was trying to sound like he didn't care. Like Kageyama had when he'd shown him the jump float serve. "The white one's not a pad, it's a brace."

Kageyama's curiousity got the best of him. He peered at the white fabric. "What happened?"

"I injured it practicing a few week's ago."

Injured? Mr. Perfect? Really? Looking at him Kageyema actually feel bad for thinking abiut it like that, an injury was an injury, but after so many years of being told exactly how _special_ the other man was it would have gone against his nature to not think about it that way. To not think that Mr. Perfect was entirely invincible.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm walking aren't I?" When Kageyama flinched he got this look on his face like he'd just royally screwed up and the raven just happened to catch it before he fully turned away. "It's just a sprain, nothing that won't heal."

Kageyama didn't realize he was touching him until he did, his fingertips poised on top of Oikawa's knee, specifically the one with the brace and at that exact moment he snatched his hand away so quickly is was like it appeared and then reappeared right before their eyes.

Oikawa didn't move instead choosing to roll over on his side and face him.

"Am I really that scary?" He asked.

Kageyama scrunched his face up and rolled his eyes back. "You're not scary."

He yelped suddenly when Oikawa got up and pushed him down onto the ground, pinning him there with a smile on his face. 

Kageyama blushed. "O-Oikawa, dumbass, what are you doing?" 

"I'm not scary?" 

The staredown was intense. It reminded Kageyama of the times Ukai senior and Keishin got into an argument and Keishin said something really stupid. The silence lasted for another long moment and then for absolutely no reason at all Oikawa put his hands on either side of him and started tickling him, literally wiggling his fingers into his sides. 

Kageyama tried to fight him at first but failed and when that happened the man doubled his efforts and soon his serious expression made way for laughter. 

It was quiet at first, muffled, having been buried deep within him sometime after the abrupt loss of both of his parents, not that he'd laugh much before. The more Oikawa pushed him the louder it got until he was full blown crying from laughter, twisting violently every which way as he fought to get away from his hands. 

And then suddenly Oikawa stopped. 

"My Lord! My Lord are you okay!"

Four guards rushed out onto the court looking frightened. They surrounded them and then stood there, weapon's drawn as they eyed the confusing sight set before them which just so happened to be the King of Japan laying on top of the King of Tokyo, both red from what could quite possibly be embarrassment or breathlessness or a combination of the two. 

"I-Im fine" Kagayama said and when Oikawa smiled found his own lip's fighting tooth and nail to mirror the movement. It'd been so long since he'd trully done it. At this point he didn't even know if he still could. "We're fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

The guards excused themselves with one last parting glance at the pair on the ground. They probably thought they were wierd but, oh well. Oikawa was still lying on top of him but Kageyama made absolutely no move to get him off and he made no movement to get himself off. How the hell had they gone from volleyball to this?

"You don't laugh often do you?" the brunette asked and the ravens response was simple. 

"No."

Oikawa's eyes were dark, searching. He was looking for something but Kageyama had no idea what. His fingers wavered as they touched down onto his side, applying pressure. 

"You should."


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some explicit content in this chapter so if you would like to skip over it just follow the edge of the page until you see the line break :)

By the time Kageyama got back upstairs and back into bed he still couldn't sleep. After running around on the court for over an hour or more he expected his body to be down and out but it wasn't. In fact, it was worse than it'd been when he'd first woken up. 

He stared wonderously at the ceiling, wondering why the God's had decided he should be kept awake. The moonlight was shining in through the window even though the covering was drawn. Somewhere, deep down in the pit of his abdomen...there was an ache. 

But it wasn't a normal ache, it wasn't an ache of pain or discomfort but rather an ache of arousal and of need. 

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed he sat there groggily until he finally willed himself to get up and go to the bathroom. Inside his shorts he was as hard as a rock. The pressure within him was immense and at this point, anything could set him off. He didn't know what had gotten into him or when but whatever it was it was here and it was begging him to do something. Now. 

He took himself out of his pants and held it, contemplating what exactly he should do about it. In his mind he wanted to just go and do what he always did which was to shut the door, turn off the light and take about six or seven minutes to solve the problem but this time the point of arousal was coming from something familiar instead of nothing. 

The blank slate of his mind warped inwards and then out and when the vision settled he was met with chocolate eyes and wavy hair of the same color, light strands that wavered in the breeze and then settled. Him. Him. The one who plagued his dreams. The one who he didn't know and yet still felt like he knew which made him fearful because he'd never felt like that for anyone else. The one who'd shown up and marked him his bride as one would mark a fruit ripe for picking.

Oikawa. 

Kageyama put the light out quickly and crawled back into bed, drumming his fingers lightly along the matress, ignoring the pang of desire pulling on him from the inside out. Sometimes, if he was lucky, he could ignore it, just roll over and go back to sleep but this was not one of those times. He pulled at his hair in frustration, groaning loudly. 

Why him? Why Oikawa of all people? Wasn't there anyone else he could imagine. No. There were hundreds of other men he'd met and yet all of their faces were blurs to him. Oikawa's was the only one that had managed to come into focuse, and now it refused to go away. 

All the men were the same, all of them, but he...he was different. 

Kageyama pictured him in his minds eye, hands pressed into his sides. Out on the court in the darkness, body moving in ways that shouldn't even be possible as he sent the ball flying across the court. His hand underneath Kageyama's, lifting it up to the sky. "Like this" he'd said "Like _this_ " and Kageyama had obeyed him, reacting to his touch as a flower would react to the sun. 

Opening up for him, flaunting his petals, because a body had instincts and no matter what the brain said whatever it was that the body wanted eventually took over. 

Kageyama dug his fingers into the matress and then abruptly shoved his hand into his shorts. Wrapping his hand around his already hard cock he stroked it once from base to tip.

Instantly a full body shudder overtook him and he gripped the sheet with his free hand, turning over so that he was face down as though this movement would somehow manage to hide his shame. 

It didn't. 

His hand moved, slowly at first and then gradually pick up speed. Fuck. Fuck. He pictured Oikawa in his head and the image of him was so clear it was as if the other man was in the room with him, hovering over his waiting body and picking him app eith his gaze alone. Chocolate strands hanging down into his face, short at the back amd long at the top, eyes a dangerous shade of mahogany, skin porcelain and tanned and smooth, muscles tight from what could only be constant excersize. 

A being without limits. 

His hand moved faster and he covered his mouth to keep from moaning aloud. He was alone, yes, and yet somehow the idea of making noise in what was essentially complete silence was nerve wracking to him. It wasn't like him.

Stop, he told himself. Stop. His hand continued it's merciless pace, twisting and pulling in ways that set his body on fire. His breathing stuttered. He wished that his body would quit. Quit fueling a fire that was meant to die out. But he couldn't...he wouldn't. It wouldn't. It felt entirely to good.

He closed his eyes and imagined and when that didn't work, imagined harder. He imagined the sounds he'd make as Oikawa fucked him into the matress, the brunette's voice low and husky and ever calm telling him that he was close, calling his name, telling him that he was aloud to come...

He imagined how his body would respond to his touch. How his skin would go hot and his heart would flutter. How his legs would kick out and his eyes would close because he was shy and letting Oikawa see him like that would embarrass him. 

His words would stutter. 

Oikawa would pick him up by his thighs and plow into him and he would scream his name. He would call him his given name as was truly proper of people who were in love. Not Mr. Perfect, not Great King, not Oikawa, he would call him, wrapped tightly in his grip, eyes hazy and bright, he would call him correctly regardless of the surrounding silence, he would call him...

"T-toru"

Kageyama's mouth fell open. He arched his back straight off the matress and came, thick white stripes of cum shooting all over his hand and stomach. He moaned through clenched teeth shaking through the heavy aftershocks of his pleasure. 

After it was all over he lie there on his back, breathless, staring wonderously up at the ceiling, still tingling with the sensation...and he knew. 

Oikawa Toru was a demon. 

//

"Where are we going?" Kageyama asked. 

Hinata did a running jump into the air and then cartwheeled. Remind him why Hinata had been chosen for him again. 

"We're going to play some volleyball with some of the kid's!" He exclaimed. "Ukai said that we should start branching out more to the citizens so that you don't seem like such a recluse."

"I'm not a recluse you dumbass!"

"Eh calm down I'm just repeating what he said!"

Kageyama pushed him and Hinata pushed him back. "Well don't."

Asahi put a hand on his shoulder and made a face that spoke of dissapointment. "He does kinda have a point, you are kind of a recluse."

"Don't tell him that" Tsukishima's snickered. "You'll damage his ego."

Yamaguchi hit him. "Tsuki, we talked about this!"

"So?"

They made their way across to a smaller court where the children were already waiting for them. They were young, couldn't have been any older than ten or eleven and each of them were eyeing Kageyama like he was the piece of candy their parent's had forbidden him. 

One of the one's on the end, a boy with blazing red hair, jumped up and down in the air while simultaneously squealing, "Its him! Its him! It's the King!"

The kids cheered and clapped and Kageyama winced. 

"Calm down" another boy said. His brown eyes closed and then opened and he tapped his foot in a steady rythm on the ground. He turned to the redhead and flicked him. "Shutup you're gonna embarrass us."

"Am not!" 

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Alright, alright settle down" Daichi said. 

The first thing that happened was Tanaka made all the kid's get in line and then proceeded to scare them all shitless by telling them they'd get sent to the dungeon if even one stray ball made contact with the King. 

Hinata yelled at him for it and they started arguing and it was obvious that Tanaka had said the wrong thing because when the time came to actually start practicing none of the kid's would hit the ball anywhere near Kageyama's direction, the guy they were actually supposed to be _playing_ _with_. 

"Good job Tanaka" Daichi said sighing. He shook his head. "Now they'll never hit it correctly."

The man in question frowned. "They'll be fine I experienced worse."

"And look where that got you" Tsukishima snickered. 

Kageyama sighed. "Alright" he said sternly. "Listen up. We're gonna go down the row and I want each of you to tell me your name, clear?"

"Clear!"

He started with the red haired boy, who was Imuzu, and then the one who'd chastised said boy earlier who's name was Chitai. There were six other's also consisting of both boys and girls, named, Riyu, Haichi, Haru, Yokem, Mizaki and Ioro respectively.

"Alright" he said. "Good. To start us off I'm gonna ask everyone some questions and I want to see if you can answer them correctly. First question: what position do I play?"

Their hands shot up immediately and Kageyama was actually suprised they all seemed to know the answer considering how unexposed to him they were. 

He pointed to Haichi, a dark haired girl with green eyes and a bunch nose. "Setter?" She asked and he nodded. 

"Yes, good job, next question. What's one of the positions you can play in volleyball besides setter?"

Imizu's hand shot up like a firecracker and when Kageyama called on him he balled his fists up against his sides and shouted excitedly. "Wing spiker!"

Off to the side Daichi folded his arm's across his chest and smiled. "Hey kid that's impressive, where'd you learn that?"

"My dad taught me that" Imizu beamed and then said proudly, "That's what I want to be when I get older."

"That's good" Asahi said pointing and Nishinora snickered when his hair fell out of it's bun. Asahi reached back, smiling. "It's good to have goal's for the future."

"He's right" Kageyama answered. "Always have a plan. Just like on the court when you have to figure out how to get the ball all the way on the other side of the net, in life you have to figure out what things to do in order to properly move forward and, you habe to have a backup plan in case the original plan fails."

One kid raised his hand and Kageyama called on him, he think he remembered his name to be Mizaki.

"What happens if that fails too?" The boy asked.

One of the other boys snorted. "That's stupid, no way, it's not gonna fail that many times."

"Wrong" Kageyama answered and the kids looked at him. "It could fail as many times as it wants to, there's no limit to that. There's time's in the game where you'll be playing a really good team and they'll block every spike you send over and you know what you have to do then?"

The kid's were silent. 

"Keep trying" Kageyama answered. "You have to keep trying, no matter what, because the instant you stop trying you've lost."

After another round of questions and answers the group moved on to basic skills like how to stand with your legs a shoulder width apart when playing and how to hold your arms with your hands linked together and your forearms pointed out when you received a ball. 

Most of the kid's showed much promise, being able to quickly pick up on the key skills they needed in order to achieve success...except one. One kid who didnt look like he'd been doing anything at all. Imizu's friend, Chitai. 

Kageyama had been watching him closely ever since they'd arrived. Not only did the dark haired boy put in as little effort as possible when attempting to do things like set and spike but he also had a look on his face the entire time that said he'd literally rather be anywhere else. 

Kageyama looked over at his group. "Continue practicing your sets. I'll be right back."

He crossed the court and stood in front of Chitai who eyed him suspiciously from below. 

"What's your problem?" Kageyama asked. 

Chitai shrugged and sat down next to the court in the grass, taking a fistful of it and ripping it out of the ground. He rolled it around in his palm for a few seconds before throwing it up into the air where it spread in the wind. "I hate volleyball" he said and suprisingly Kageyama wasnt angry with him. Instead he crossed his arms over his chest and asked him the simple question, "why?"

The boy shrugged. "I don't know I just don't."

Kageyama sighed. "Have you ever even played it before?"

"No."

"How can you hate something you haven't even tried?"

"I don't know. I just-I can see it, and I don't like what I see."

Kageyama nodded. For some reason this kid reminded him alot of himself, but in a way that he couldn't really explain. Like they were, opposites, but not entirely. There were similarities between them hovering beneath the surface. He looked out onto the court where everyone was still practicing, the sound of their panting and laughter can over the net. 

"Well" he said. "Try it one day, or don't. I'm not gonna force you."

He turned around and started walking back. He didn't know what the kids issue was but in all honesty he wasn't to concerned about it. If he didn't want to do it then he didn't want to do it. Growing up, Enrai had always forced him to play volleyball against his will, and, yes, he had grown up to fall in love with the sport but he'd still been forced to do it which had erked him amd still haunted his consciousness to this day. 

"Wait!"

Kageyama stopped. What he looked back Chitaru was sitting up on his knees, his head tilted as he stared at the man above him with confusion in his eyes like he was expecting Kageyama to argue with him about his choice. 

"Y-you're, you're not gonna make me play?"

Kageyama shook his head. "No."

"But you're the King. You can make anybody do anything you want them to."

"I don't know where you heard that from but it's not true. I can control the people who live here and who are under my rule but there are people outside of Tokyo who hold no allegiance to me. So...no."

Chitaru tore some more grass out of the ground and let it filter through his splayed fingers. His face morphed into something like confusion and maybe a tinge of sadness. "I-I heard-I heard that you were mean. That's what the people say. That's what my parent's told me."

Kageyama stood there for a minute, watching him, his brain racing with a million thoughts, ninety-nine percent of which he couldn't put into words.

"No" he said. "I was mean before, when I was younger and I didn't know any better, but not anymore."


End file.
